Redemption Song
by rugrat4eva
Summary: Reid's lying and cheating ways caused him to loose the girl he loves. How far will he go to get her back? How much is he willing to risk? Will that risk make him loose her anyway? Mainly Reid/OC & Pogue/OC..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mia Johnson looked on in horror and disgust as Reid Garwin, the boy she was in love with, was on the couch of the lounge in their dorm with Kira Snider. Reid's shirt was on the table behind the couch and Kira's was down the hall. Mia was just about to leave until her eyes met Reid's' and he immediately stopped and jumped up. "Mia, I…" was the only thing he could get out before Mia turned and ran down the hall way. Reid hurried to catch up with her, putting on his shirt as he followed his girlfriend down the hall to her dorm room and leaving Kira alone on the couch.

When Reid finally got to Mia's room, he knocked on the door hoping that she would answer it. "Knocking, Garwin?" Reid said to himself silently. "I wouldn't answer the door if I was her either. I'm so stupid." When she didn't answer, Reid started knocking again. "Baby, please. Just open the door." Reid yelled into the door. "Let me explain. It wasn't….." was all that he got to say before she opened the door, her eyes already red and slightly puffy from crying. Mia moved to the side and ushered him inside.

Most of her room was packed since there was only three more days on campus before everyone went home for the summer. Reid looked around the single room, in which he spent countless hours with Mia, noticing how different it looked without most of her stuff. There was only a few things still out. Her laptop, a few of her favorite books, the stuffed bear that Reid had won for her at a carnival on one of their first dates, and some pictures that she hadn't taken down from her wall yet.

Reid stopped and looked at the pictures for a while. Most of them were family and friends of Mia's from back home. Others were of Mia's friends on campus. But the majority was of Mia and him. Times when they were hanging out, on dates, and when he was actually being a good boyfriend. 'I'm so screwed' he said to himself as Mia closed the door and started staring at him.

Reid stared intently into her eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was running through her mind. "I don't know what you're going to say" he started to say when he realized she wasn't reacting. "But baby, let me just say I'm sorry. I know I'm an ass and that I do stupid shit all the time." She started to laugh when he said that. She wasn't going to let him talk his way out of it again. "Stupid shit, Reid??? When you cheat on the girl you claim to love over and over again, 'doing stupid shit' is an understatement."

Reid stared intently at the girl he keeps hurting. At that moment, he realized that he finally pushed her to her breaking point. 'There's no getting out of it this time, Garwin' he thought to himself. 'All I can do now is beg and plead for her to forgive me. I can't lose her.' "Mia, I'm sorry. How can I fix this?? I don't want to lose you."

"You don't want to lose me??? Reid I think that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say!! If you're not hooking up with random girls, you're chasing and flirting with anything in a skirt!! There are times when I think you forget you have a girlfriend!" Mia screamed at Reid. She was so happy that they weren't outside, because she was never one to make a scene. This was so out of character for her, but she had to get this off her chest. 'I'm done with his bullshit' Mia thought to herself. 'I love him, but I can't keep doing this to myself. It hurts too much.'

"I've put up with this for almost a year, Reid and what do I have to show for it?? The countless nights I've cried myself to sleep? Having to walk the halls and deal with the snickering and whispering behind my back, knowing that everyone's laughing at what an idiot I am?? Reid you keep making a fool of me!! I can't even count how many times you cheated, gotten caught, and apologized. And like the fool I am, every time you've apologized, I've taken you back because I thought that maybe, just maybe, you loved me enough to change."

Reid hung his head low as she spoke. He knew that he had hurt her over and over again, but he never really knew how hard she took it. "Baby I do love you" Reid said. He started walking towards her until they were face to face and pulled her close to him. "Mia I love you more than anything. You're the best thing I have in my life." Tears started forming in both of their eyes. Normally, Reid would try to hide them, but he let them fall freely now. Mia was one of the few people besides Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue that he didn't have to hide in front of.

Mia let her tears fall also. She hated saying these things. But she had to. She was tired of being taken advantage of and despite her feelings; she had to put a stop to this endless cycle. "If this is how you treat the people you love, I wish you didn't love me. It would make this a hell of a lot easier on both of us."

Reid cupped her face and looked directly into her hazel eyes. "Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say that you don't love me?" Mia sniffled and cupped his hands around her face. "This isn't about whether or not I love you, Reid. I do love you. If I didn't, do you think I would have stayed with you for so long???" Then that's when Reid saw it. That glimmer in her eyes that told him that he might be able to save this. "Mia, what do you want me to do?" Reid said. "I'll do anything you want me to. Just baby please, don't leave me."

Reid had never made himself feel so vulnerable before in his life. The big "Reid Garwin" was never one to beg for anything. He was well known as the cocky, arrogant jerk that got anything and everything he wanted. Especially when the opposite sex was involved. Girls usually threw themselves at him and his "brothers", a fact Reid usually took advantage of. But that's the very thing that got him in the position he's in now. And the one girl who didn't throw herself at him, the one he actually wanted, was the one he's in jeopardy of losing.

Mia was different from any other girl he had ever met. She was quiet and shy, yet adventurous and spontaneous. She was always up to try anything at least once before she judged it. She didn't dress slutty like the other girls or cover her face with make-up all the time. She was her own person and that's one of the things that made her special. In a way, she was like his opposite, but in reality, Mia made Reid the person he wanted to be. That was one of the things he loved about her. 'I need Mia in my life.' Reid thought. 'You're gonna do whatever it takes to keep her. Anything she wants you to do, Garwin, you're doing.'

"I want you to change, Reid." Mia started. "I want you to be with me and only me. That's what I've always wanted. I don't want to have to share my boyfriend with basically half the female population of out class." Reid was about to say something but she stopped him. "But I don't think you can do it. I don't think it's possible for you to just be with one person." Mia moved Reid's hands from her face and kissed them as she let them go.

"Reid, I can't keep doing this to myself. It hurts way too much. "Tears started to fall from her eyes as she spoke the words that had been in the back of her mind for months now. Reid started shaking his head. "Baby, please no. Don't do this." Mia looked him hard in his piercing blue eyes with a devastated look on her face. "I'm sorry, Reid but it's over." Mia walked towards her door and opened it. "Baby, please." Reid said, tears streaming down his face. "Let me prove it to you. Let me show you that I can change." This is usually the part where Reid gets her to change her mind. But, not this time. Mia just held her head down, not trusting herself to look at him and hold her ground. "Please just leave Reid" Mia said; her voice barely above a whisper.

Reid turned and started walking out the door. Once he was in the hallway, Reid turned around and looked at Mia. He knew what she did was a good decision for herself because he's been a terrible boyfriend to her. All the lies he told her and the girls he messed around with. Yes, he had his "good boyfriend" moments but they didn't outweigh the bad times. And he knew that, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. She lifted her head as he looked at her and he realized that she was feeling the exact same way he was. "I'll see you in September, Reid." Mia said before she closed her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Mia_

The summer was a blur for Mia. Leaving Ipswich and going home to New York was supposed to make this whole break up easier. And it did to an extent. The beginning of her summer, she spent it missing Reid. She barely left the house. Hell, she barely got dressed. The pain was unbearable for her to handle. Then her friends became concerned and had a mini "intervention" so she could move on.

_Flashback_

"Leave me alone!" Mia screamed, pulling the covers over her head. Riley grabbed the covers at the bottom and yanked them off the bed. "No!" Riley screamed back at her friend. "Its 4 o clock in the afternoon on a Wednesday and you haven't gotten out of bed. Hell, you've barely got out of bed since you came back. What happened?"

Mia sat up in her bed, looked at Riley, and started to cry. "I broke up with my boyfriend." Riley walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug, letting Mia cry on her shoulder. "Why did you break up with him? What did he do?" Riley asked, trying to maneuver the box of tissues on nightstand next to Mia's bed to her hand. She finally succeeded in getting the tissue box and handed a few to her friend. Mia took them and put her head down. "He cheated on me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Riley threw the box of tissues across the room. "Why?" she asked, trying to contain her anger. She's always been the strong one out of the two. She hated seeing Mia and pain and wanted to do everything in her power to make her feel better. "I don't know, Riley! That's what really confuses me. I don't know why he liked cheating on me." Riley had a confused look on her face. "'Liked cheating on you?' What do you mean by that?" Mia started playing with the tissue in her hands, ripping them into little small pieces. "He's done it before." She said, still whispering. "It's not the first time he cheated on me." Riley stood up and stared at Mia. "Then why did you just dump him? If it was me, he would have been gone the first time. Why did you let him get away with it?" Mia threw the tissues she was ripping at Riley. "Because I'm not like you Riley!" she screamed. "I'm not smart, or confident, or pretty like you! I'm dumb, weak, and ugly!" Riley took a few steps towards her friend, putting her hands on her shoulders. "You're none of those things, sweetie. Your beautiful, boarder-line genius, and have just as much confidence as I do." Mia shook her head as Riley spoke. "If I'm all those things, Riley, why wasn't that enough then?" she asked, new tears falling from her eyes. "Why did he feel that he needed to cheat on me? Why wasn't I enough for him?" Mia slid her body on to the floor by her bed and began to hug her legs to her chest. Riley knelt down next to her. "Because he's an idiot, Mia." Riley put her hands on Mia's knee but Mia swatted it away. "No Riley! I'm the idiot! I'm the one who let Reid walk all over me and do whatever he wanted! I'm the one who let him get away with hurting me over and over!"

Riley grabbed her friend and pulled her into her, holding her as she cried. She felt so helpless, knowing that there was nothing she could do to make her feel better. "It's gonna be okay, Mia. He's not worth it. He's not worth you crying over him." Mia chocked out a laugh in between her sobs. "I still love him, Riley." She said, looking Riley in her eyes. "Even after all the evil shit he did to me, all the times he fucked with my head, I'm still in love with him." Riley looked at her friend in disbelief. "I know I shouldn't. But I do. And it hurts, Riles. It hurts so much."

Riley just sat there and held her friend as she cried. For the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to say. 'I wish Chelsea was here. Damn her for going to visit her dad this summer.' Riley thought to herself. She had never been in that kind of situation before and didn't know how to handle it. Chelsea always knew what to say and do in every situation she was put in. Riley was always the one to either adjust to a situation, or find that middle ground and adjust. Adjusting to a hurt friend was something she refused to do and she was gonna do whatever it took to have her happy again.

Mia just sat there, crying to her friend. She hated that she let a guy have that much power over her and her emotions. But that was something she couldn't control. Mia was deeply in love with Reid and it wasn't something she knew how to control. Yea, she had boyfriends before, but her feelings for Reid were different and stronger than anything she's ever felt before, despite all the pain and hurt that he caused her. The mixed emotions Mia was feeling was something she didn't know how to handle. "I don't know what to do, Riles. I really don't know what to do."

_End Flashback_

Afterwards, things slowly got better. Mia spent a lot of time with her friends, going shopping, having movie nights, and just hanging out. Keeping herself distracted so she didn't have the time to dwell on her ended relationship with Reid. She was able to push Reid to the back of her mind for a while. But he was never gone from her head for too long.

One day towards the end of the summer, Mia was out with Riley at the mall. "I still think you should have bought that top, Riles" Mia said. "It looked so cute on you." As Mia said this, Riley smiled at her, flipped her hair, and spun around as they walked pass the food court. "Yes darling I know it did" Riley said in a fake Parisian accent, causing Mia to laugh. "But my dear, the top looked even better on you. That's why I bought it for you." As Riley started to get the shirt out of her bag, Mia's phone started to ring. Without hesitation or looking at the caller ID, Mia went into her bag and answered the phone. "Hello this is Mia…"

_Reid_

Reid's summer went by painfully slow. When he wasn't with Tyler, Pogue or Caleb, he was either at Nicky's or racking his brain on ways to show Mia that he could change. He tried his hardest to get out of his house because it reminded him of her. On this particularly day, Reid found himself drifting back to the first time he brought Mia to his house.

_Flashback_

"So this is Casa de Garwin?" Mia asked Reid as he took her hand and led her up the path to the front door. "Yeah this is it. So tell me, is it everything you dreamed it would be and more?" He asked, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. Mia started to laugh and put her arms around his neck. "It was definitely better in my dreams. The way you described it, I thought your house was Caleb's. Now that's a house. Maybe I should date him." Mia said, jokingly, causing Reid to laugh. "Yeah yea whatever, Mia" he said before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, Mia pulled away from the kiss and heard Reid sigh afterwards. "So are you going to show me the inside of this place, or are we just going to stand here in the cold?" She asked, smiling, as he kissed her forehead. "Okay come on" Reid said as he started walking up the walkway again. "Let's get you inside so I can make you my prisoner and never let you leave." Mia looped her arm through his and started to laugh. "Oh that sounds like so much fun. Now tell me, will there be ropes and handcuffs involved? " They both started to laugh as they continued to walk up the pathway to Reid's House.

Reid's parents had been home that weekend, so they spent a lot of time with them. He took her on a tour around the huge estate and his mom showed her many baby pictures of not only Reid, but pictures of Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler also. Reid's father asked the cook to prepare a special dinner and even let Reid take one of his cars to drive Mia back to the dorms with.

"They must really like you." Reid said after opening the car door for his girlfriend, so she could get out. "He never lets me drive his cars. Not since that accident I was in at the beginning of the year." Mia started giggling as Reid took her hand in his. "Accident?" She stopped walking and looked at him with a smile on her face. Reid smirked and pulled her arm playfully, making her start walking again. "I crashed okay? I crashed and totaled my dad's Escalade." Mia laughed extremely hard at her boyfriend. "Wow. That's the last time you drive my car." He started to laugh with her. "That's exactly what he said picking the car up from the junkyard." Mia stopped laughing and kissed her boyfriend. After a few minutes, she pulled away and smiled. "I had fun. Your parents are cool." Reid watched the wind blow her hair and brushed a stray strand off her face. "You're the only girl I've brought there. They were shocked." This made Mia slightly blush. "And I don't intend to bring anyone else there." Mia gave Reid another quick kiss and they continued walking to her dorm.

_End Flashback_

"This is torture!" Reid exasperated, falling face front onto his bed. "Then call her" was the next thing he heard. Reid rolled over and saw Tyler standing in his doorway. "If you're doing this bad, imagine how Mia is feeling. She'll probably be happy to hear from you." Reid started to shake his head, but before he could tell Tyler no, Tyler had already dialed her number and handed Reid the phone. "I'm going to kill you, Baby boy" Reid muttered as he heard the phone ring. After about two rings he perked up when he heard the voice of the girl that he so longed for. "Hello this is Mia…"

_Mia_

Mia's facial expression changed from smiling and laughing to extremely serious when she heard the voice on the other side of the line. "Hey, it's Reid" Mia stopped in her tracks, which confused Riley. "Who is it?" Riley whispered, concerned for her friend. "Reid" was the only thing Mia said before the phone was taken from her hands and Riley was talking to the boy who repeatedly broke her best friend's heart.

"Reid, this is Riley. I'm a friend of Mia's'. She can't talk to you right now because I won't let her. Now if you want to talk to her, I advise you to wait until we're in Ipswich so you can talk face to face. Until then though buddy, leave her alone. She actually had an okay summer after her month long mope-fest was interrupted by a very concerned me. Talking to you before school starts is not a good idea. Hell, talking to you at all isn't a good idea. But I know that Mia needs some sort of closure from this before she can truly move on from you and your shady, lying, cheating, asshole ways. Then she'll be free of you and won't ever be that hurt ever again. I won't see her like how she was when she got home right after your breakup ever again. I'll kill you, or anyone else for that matter, before I let it go that far. So, have a nice day Reid." And with that, Riley hung up the Mia's phone and put it in her pocket. "I saw what your last conversation with him did to you, Mia" Riley said, extending her arm so her friend can loop hers through it. "I'm not letting that happen again." Mia gave her best friend a weak smile and looped her arm through Riley's' and started to walk towards the parking lot. Then all of a sudden, Mia stopped walking, coming to a realization. "You said 'we're in Ipswich', Riles." Riley didn't say anything she just started to smile. "You're coming to Spencer this year?" Mia asked excitingly. Riley nodded her head yes as Mia started to scream and hug her friend. "We had a deal Mi-Mi remember? Senior year was our year together? And since you're not transferring out of Spencer, I figured I might as well transfer in and increase our chances of going to college together. Am I genius or what" Riley said as the two engaged in a screaming and hugging fiasco in the middle of the parking lot of the mall.

_Reid_

"That was a waste of time" Reid said, throwing the phone and falling back on the bed. Tyler walked into Reid's room and sat on one of the chairs. "Why what happened?" Reid sat up and looked hard at his best friend. "Her friend Riley took the phone, told me off, and hung up on me. I didn't even get the chance to say anything other than 'hi', Baby Boy." Tyler felt bad for his friend. Out of him, Caleb, and Pogue, he was closer to Reid and understood him better. And on top of that, he was good friends with Mia also, so he knew how Reid and Mia's' dynamic was and how they both felt about one another. Seeing Reid so miserable was sad. He could only imagine how Mia was holding up. "I got an Idea bro. Let's go to Nicky's. It'll take your mind off of this and pass the time until school starts and Mia will be back." Reid sat up at the suggestion. "That reminds me. I didn't tell you that I finally perfected my 'Get Mia Back' plan. All I need to do now is wait for her to come back to Spencer and set everything into motion." Tyler stood up and started walking towards the door. "Good for you, Reid. Now are we going to Nicky's or what?" Reid stood up and walked over to Tyler. "Yea, Baby Boy we're going. And I'm driving." As he said that, Reid took the keys from him and ran to Tyler's Range Rover for another evening at Nicky's.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot this on my other chapters so I'm saying it now. The only things about this story that I own are my OCs Mia, Riley, and any others I make up (like their parents and their friends Evan and Chelsea).

I took a break from Mia and Reid and decided to branch into the other OC in my story: Riley. She's just as important to my story as Mia is, so I'm gonna try to write a chapter for her and the other side of this story every 2 chapters or so.

Chapter 3

_Riley_

The airplane food was horrible. The guy who sat next to her was snoring and drooling, and there was this little 7 year old brat kicking her chair the entire fucking flight. 'I hate commercial flying' Riley thought to herself as she got her bag and walked off the plane onto the landing area. Mia came running behind her with her dad, Mathew, and Riley's' mom, Katharine, in tough. "Next time, I'm calling Uncle Zach and we're using his private plane." Riley said as her mom started to laugh. Katharine put her arms around Mia and Riley and started walking through the airport with them as Mia's dad and the security guards went to get their luggage. "I didn't tell you girls? Your Uncle Zach is sending the plane here as we speak to take Mathew and I home. But I promise, we'll use it when we come and get you two for the Holidays. I Promise." Riley started to sigh and put her head on Mia's shoulder. "Evil woman" She muttered under her breath to Mia, making her laugh. "She knows I don't like commercial flights. I've been spoiled to fly private my entire life. Scratch that, I've been spoiled in general my entire life. Partly her fault too, I might add." Mia laughed even harder at Riley's words. She ran her hands through Riley's' brown hair as they met her dad at the black rented cars waiting outside for us. "Who called in these huge black gas guzzlers? Ever heard of going green, Kat?" Mathew asked, making Mia and Riley both laugh. Katharine just shook her head and looked in Riley's direction. "What??" She exclaimed as all eyes landed on her. "We'll, I got a lot of stuff and needed something big enough to carry everything. Add Mia's stuff and there's definitely not enough room. You're lucky I didn't order a limo. We would have been so ballin' showing up this place. Like Evan, every year at Michael Maculate Prep." As she spoke, everyone started laughing. Riley shrugged it off and got into the car, Mia following her. "I'm still in shock to the fact that your actually here, Riles." Mia said, as Riley took her arm and looped hers through it. "We made a promise, Mia." she said, and put my head on Mia's shoulder. "And I always keep my promises. You know that." Katharine and Michael got into the car and they left the airport and headed on the way to Spencer Academy.

The cars came to a stop and Riley rolled her window down, trying to take in her new surroundings. 'Looks like I won't need my sunglasses' she thought to herself, as she got out of the car. 'Another snotty, rich kid school with kids whose parents probably have more money than ever imagined. Just like home' Riley thought. 'Only a lot rainier.'

Katharine shook her long blonde hair out and sighed. She looked at Riley and smiled. It was a smile, that not only did she inherit, but it's that smile that has so many hidden messages behind it. That smile let Riley know that her and her mother were gonna have a serious crying session before she left. "Mia and I are gonna go to her room and start setting up. You guys should probably go to the Provosts' office and see where Riley is supposed to be." Mathew said, as he grabbed some of Mia's stuff and headed in the opposite direction from where the mother and daughter were standing. "Call when you find out and we'll meet you there." Riley and Katharine both smiled at them as they walked off. My Katharine grabbed her daughter and pulled her into an embrace. "Finally I get some time alone with my wubby."Riley laughed as her mother said this, using the nickname she gave her when Riley was a baby. "Let's go find this Provost guy" Riley said, still smiling at her mother, pulling her in any direction so we could find out.

'Luck of the draw and lucky me' Riley thought as they walked into the office. Katharine took the lead and went to talk to the receptionist. "Hello, my name is Katharine James." She started, sounding all businessy and professional. "This is my daughter, Riley's' first day of school here at Spencer Academy and we don't really quite know where she should be. Is it possible for us to see Provost Higgins? I just spoke to him on the phone on the way here." The receptionist looked slightly intimidated by Katharine's professionalism. "Ummm…. Sure thing Ms. James." She stammered out. "Right through there" she pointed. ' Ha ha!! She's scared of my mommy!!' Riley thought to herself. 'Well it's understandable. She tends to have that effect on people. People who don't know her that well anyway.'

They walked into an office where this older man sat behind this really old mahogany desk. 'I bet mom wants his desk' Riley thought to herself he stood up to greet the two. "Ah Ms. James and Riley James!" he started to say. Riley tried her hardest to tune him out, but he was just too damn loud. So she did the next best thing. She kept a smile plastered on her face and pretended to care about what he said, a skill Riley learned very well at her old school. He went on and on about how happy he was that she was here, and how good her grades were, and blah blah blah. 'I wished Chelsea was here so she could tell him to stop talking.' Riley thought to herself, as the Provost was explaining something to her mother. 'She was the outspoken one. But she's not here. She's still in New York. With everything else that actually means anything to me. Except for Mia AKA the reason I'm at this old, disgusting, wet place. She owes me big time.'

By the time she started paying attention again, Provost Higgins was handing Riley her schedule, room assignment, and room key. He gave Riley a look that made her nauseous. One of those 'Welcome and Enjoy Yourself but Don't Get into Trouble' looks. She knew that look cause Mathew usually gives her them when she takes Mia out to a party. 'Mathews' look is fine,' she thought 'but this old, creepy mans' look is kinda creepy'. Riley started to leave the office ahead of Katharine and accidentally knocked into someone waiting to see the Provost. 'Nice going, Riles. Way to start the year off with a bang' she thinks to herself as she stayed sitting on the floor a little too long. "You need a hand?" a deep voice says to her, and a hand appears in front of her. Riley looks up, take the hand, and found herself face to face with one of the most gorgeous guys she's ever seen. His brown eyes were breathtaking. His hair was kinda long, but cute. He was wearing a beat up leather jacket with a wife beater underneath. She was impressed. "Thanks" she said, reluctantly letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry for knocking into you" Riley said. "I just really needed to get out of there. He was starting to creep me out." The mystery guy started to laugh. "Yea, Provost can do that to some people sometimes." He looked at her and instantly started staring. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back. She had some the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He found himself staring at her body and his thoughts changed from innocent to devious, his hands begging to touch her. He looked back at her and she started smiling. "Enjoying yourself, stranger?" she asked seductively, putting her right hand on her hip. "I would let you stare at me some more, but I need to go find my room so I can start unpacking." Katharine and Provost Higgins came out of his office right before the mystery guy was about to say something. "Ah, I see you two have begun to get acquainted" Provost Higgins said, eyeing the boy and girl. "Yes sir" the boy answered. "That makes this easier then. Mr. Parry, you're going to be Ms. James student guide for the first week of school" Provost Higgins announced, as the two teenagers looked at each other. "Show her where her classes are, and answer any other questions she may have about the day to day life at Spencer." The boy just nodded his head, but Riley had a puzzled look on her face. 'Parry' she thought to herself. 'Where have I heard that name before?' Riley was brought out of her daze by the sound of her mother's voice. "Sweetheart, I'm going to go call Mathew so he can meet us at your room, okay?" Katharine said to her daughter. Riley shook her head and gave her mother a small smile. With that, Katharine stepped out the office and started to make the phone call, followed by Provost Higgins.

The boy ran his fingers through his hands and looked at Riley. "Well, since we'll be seeing a lot of each other now, don't you think we should be properly introduced?" the boy asked with a smirk on his face. Riley flashed him a flirty smile and thought to herself 'He's gonna be fun to flirt with.' "Yea, I think that sounds fair" Riley said as she stuck her hand out. "Riley James" the boy took her hand and shook it, making Riley laugh. "Pogue Parry" he said. Riley was about to say something but her mom poked her head into the door. "Riles, we gotta go. Mathew and Mia are waiting for us." Riley gave her mom a 'leave me alone for a few more minutes' smile and turned back to Pogue. "I gotta go" she said as he let go of her hand. "So, what dorm do you live in, you know so I can find you and show you around?" he asked, slightly nervous and unsure. Riley smirked at this. 'Yup definite fun' she thought to herself. "McGreggor Hall" she said as she started backing towards the door. "Room 312. See you soon, Pogue" Riley said as she turned the knob and walked out of the room, leaving Pogue to tend to his original reason for coming to the office, and going to see where she would be staying for her Senior Year in High School.

_Pogue_

'Wow' was all that came to Pogue's mind as Riley left the office. He had never met a girl like her before and he had just met her a few minutes ago. 'This year is starting to show promise' he thought to himself with a smile on his face. He hadn't felt this way since Kate, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't get that close to another girl again. 'I'll just have my guard up' he thought. 'She's probably not looking for any kind of relationship anyway. With my luck, she probably has a boyfriend at home.' Pogue hung his head and sighed aloud. He realized at that moment that he was going too fast. 'Calm down, Pogue. You just met her." He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he has when he's thinking overly hard. 'Let's just see what happens' he turned around and left the office, thinking about the beautiful girl he just met.

_Riley_

By the time Riley and her mother arrived to her new dorm room, Mathew and Mia were standing across the hall. Because of an extremely "generous" donation from the NYC Group AKA, her grandmother's company, Mia and Riley were both given single rooms across from one another. 'Thank you, Grandma Aggie.' Riley thought to herself, approaching the door. "Well this makes things easier." Mathew said, ushering the guy who had Riley's things inside. "I'm gonna go make sure there are no bags left in the car." Mathew said trying to get Mia's attention. Mia caught his eye and instantly knew what was going on. "Yea, I'll help too" Mia said, quickly catching up to her father, and giving the mother and daughter their privacy.

Katharine and Riley stepped inside the room and closed the door. "This is the standard dorm room?" Riley started, her voice shaky and nervous. "I wonder how the doubles look." Katharine got up and walked towards her daughter, trying to stop her from pacing. "Riley." She said, trying to soothe her daughter. "And they call these bathrooms?" Riley continued on her nervous rant. "Well they're better than the ones on that disgusting plane. At least I have my own shower." Katharine pulled her daughter into her arms. "Riley, everything will be okay." She started saying, running her fingers through her daughter's hair, something she always did when she knew she was scared or upset. "I know you're nervous, but everything will be fine. You're not alone here. You have Mia.. And that guy from the office, what was his name? Pordge or something?" she asked, purposely messing up his name to get her daughter to laugh. "His name is Pogue, Mom." Riley laughed, tightening her hold on her mom. "I don't want you to leave." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Katharine started to laugh and cry at the same time. "You say that now, but just you wait. You'll be running this place before you know it, Riles." She said through her tears. "You always seem to make the best out of a not so good situation and turn it around." Riley looked up at her mom and let the tears fall from her eyes too. "Where do you think I got it from?" Riley said and her mother pulled her into another hug. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Mathew poked his head into the door.

"Kat, we gotta go." He said, opening the door so he and Mia could come inside. Riley wiped her tears and pulled away from her mom. "Okay." She said, straightening her shirt out. "Let's get the goodbyes over with." Riley went over to Mathew, the man she looked to as a father, and gave him a hug. Mathew returned the hug and kissed her forehead as she pulled away. "Take care of our girl, Riles." He said to the other teenage girl he saw as a daughter. All Riley did was smile and nod as he walked over to Mia.

Katharine and Mathew walked into the hallway, as Mia and Riley stood in the doorway to Riley's room. "You girls behave now" Mathew said, eyeing the two girls, spending a few extra seconds looking at Riley. "I don't want to get a phone call from the Provost saying that you two did something you weren't supposed to." Mathew put his arm around Katharine and turned to go back outside to the cars. "Both of your cars should be here in a few hours, okay? We'll call you when were back in the city and see you for the holidays. We love you girls." He said and the two parents started to walk away from their daughters.

Riley and Mia watched from the halls to the window as their parents left them here at school. As the cars with their parents were driving away, a truck with their cars came pulling up into the school parking lot."Come on, Mia! There Here!!" Riley screamed as she ran from her dorm room, down the stairs and outside to greet the person carrying one of the few things she cherished on the planet. "Yay Yay Yay Yay" Riley yelled to no one in particular as she pulled out her car keys and a hundred dollar bill to tip the guy with. "This is for you." She said to the truck driver. He nodded his head and put the money in his pocket. "Thank you, miss" he said, after Mia's car was let down from the truck. "You two have a nice day." Said the truck driver. Then he got back into his truck and drove away. "Okay. So were not immobile anymore, Mi-Mi. "Riley said. "What is there to do in this rainy, boring, hell hold?" Mia laughed at her friend. "I thought the same thing when I first got here, Riles." She put her arm around Riley's shoulder and the two started walking back towards McGreggor Hall. "Tonight's the annual 'back to school' party down at the Dells." Mia said, watching her friends' eyes light up. "Sounds like fun. Let me unpack first and we can get ready in my room." Riley said, getting excited. Mia just nodded. "Sounds like a plan" she said to her friend as they got to their rooms. "Just yell if you need any help." But before she heard a reply, Riley had already closed her door. She took a few deep breaths and looked at all the tasks in front of her. 'Take it one at a time, Riles.' She said to herself. 'Everything's gonna be fine.' Was the thing she kept saying to herself as she unpacked her things. Because in the pit of her stomach, she knew that nothing was gonna be okay. She just didn't know when the chaos was gonna start.

Plz Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been spending more time writing this story than I have with my school work. How I get everything done is beyond me, but whatever. As long as my grades stay good, and I keep my inspiration for this story, I'll keep going. (When my updates start skipping for more than a few days, there's an issue.)

If I didn't specify, or if you haven't read my profile, Reid is with paired with Mia and I'm putting Riley with Pogue. Mia isn't Pogue's type and I don't think Reid can handle Riley.

Without further ado, here's the next chapter of Redemption Song. Unfortunately, I don't own The Covenant.

Chapter 4

_General_

Reid was pacing back and forth in his and Tyler's room as Tyler finished unpacking. "Do you think she's here yet, Baby Boy?" Reid asked his best friend. Tyler lifted his head from one of his boxes and looked at him. He dug in his pocket and took out his cell phone and started dialing. "What the fuck are you doing Ty?!?" Reid screamed at Tyler, trying to flip his phone down. Tyler shushed Reid and put his phone on speaker as the person he called picked up. "Hey, Mia how was your summer?" Reid heard a giggle on the other end of the call "Why hello there Tyler, nice to hear from you, too." Reid snickered at her sarcasm only to get hit my Tyler and his hand put over his mouth. "Sorry Mia. I'm just so excited that school's starting again. Aren't you?? Are you here yet??" Reid's eyes practically jumped out of his head when Tyler just came out and asked her that. He tried to bite Tyler's hand but he couldn't get a grip. So all he could do was sit and listen.

"Wow it seems someone's had their coffee this morning." Mia said into the receiver, going into a random box that her dad didn't open when he helped her unpack her room. "Yea I'm here. I'm in my room, slightly confused and overwhelmed over what to do now because I'm practically unpacked."

Reid jumped up from his seat on the bed and started jumping up and down, causing Mia to hear the noise in the background. "Ty is everything okay? Did something fall or something??" Mia asked, the concern evident in her voice. Her tone caused Reid to get jealous of his friend. He wanted so badly to be the one talking to her instead of Tyler. "Yea everything's fine Mia. Some of Reid's boxes fell on the floor cause he stupidly put them on the edge of his desk before he left." Tyler said, covering for his friend so he could listen to the conversation.

"Oh." Was the only thing Mia said at the mention of Reid's name. She desperately racked her brain, looking for something to change the situation to. "Are you going to the party at the Dells tonight?" Mia asked, relieved that she was able to change the subject, and secretly praying that _his_ name didn't come up again. "Yea, I'm going." Tyler said. "I'm surprised you are though. You usually never party. You need a ride?" Mia shrugged off his comment. "New Year, New Mia, I guess." Was her reply. She was offended by his comment. She knew how to party. She did it all the time back home. 'But they don't know that here, stupid' Mia said to herself. "And no I don't need a ride. I'll probably drive my friend's car because she doesn't know where the Dells are and her car is bigger than mine."

Tyler got confused by her answer. "Friend?" he said not noticing the surprise in his voice. Mia got angry at his tone and decided that she wanted to end this conversation. And quickly. "Yes, Tyler a friend." She said, deliberately putting the attitude in her voice so he could hear her anger. "One of my friends from back home transferred to Spencer and we're going to the party together. Am I really that much of a loser that you think I have no friends, Ty?" Reid wanted to punch his friend in the face. He offended Mia, and her voice had that tone she usually gets before she started to cry. That made him even angrier. He snapped Tyler's hand from his face and wrapped it behind his back, twisting it, causing Tyler to silently hiss and wince in pain. "Apologize" was the only thing Reid whispered into his friends ear, tightening his grip on Tyler's arm, almost pulling his arm out the socket. Tyler silently nodded his head and quickly prepared his apology in his head. "Mia, I'm sorry. That came out wrong" was all he got out before he was cut off by Mia.

She had been taking deep breaths on her end to stop herself from getting to upset. 'He didn't mean anything by it, dumbass' she thought to herself. 'He's not the person to take shit out on. He didn't do anything.' Mia took another breath and cut Tyler off, mid-apology. "It's not your fault, Ty" she said, her eyes closed so she can keep herself calm. "I'll just see you later on tonight and I can introduce you to Riley. Bye" was the last thing she said before hanging up the phone. "I really don't want to see him, yet" Mia said a loud to no one in particular. "Oh what the hell. Better now than later, right?" She said as she went into her bathroom to wash her face, starting to feel that icky feeling Riley told her about when they were in the car.

"Owwww!!!" was all that Tyler said as he untwisted his arm and fought against the grip his friend had on his arm. "What the hell, Reid? I was trying to help you!!" Reid let Tyler's arm go and stared his friend in the eyes. "By offending her?" Reid scowled. "You questioning her and making her feel bad was suppose to be helping?" Tyler walked towards Reid and looked him in the eyes. "No." was his response. "I was helping you by finding out whether or not she was here so you can go talk to her." Reid was shocked as Tyler spoke. He never usually challenged him. 'He's finally growing a pair' Reid thought to himself with a smile on his face. "Thanks, Baby Boy. I don't know what came over me" Tyler shrugged it off. "Just go talk to her, man. I don't want to get hurt trying to help you again" he said, rubbing his shoulder. Reid was halfway to the door after Tyler spoke. "I'll be back later. Maybe we can find a girl to play doctor with you tonight, huh baby boy?" he said, closing the door behind him, leaving Tyler alone, and blushing.

The walk to Mia's room seemed like the Green Mile to Reid. They lived in the same building but on different floors. 'They really should get escalators or elevators in this place' Reid thought to himself. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of room 313, knocking, and praying that he didn't get the door slammed in his face. 'Déjà vu Garwin.' He thought to himself as he heard some sort of movement going on inside. "Hold on a second!" he heard screamed from inside the room. 'Take all the time you need, Angel." He thought to himself, hearing her running through her room.

Mia was running around her room, frantically grabbing things from her closet. The Icky feeling make her want to change so she was walking around her room in her underwear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a black strapless top with a red short sleeve hoodie and ran to the door. She shook her hair out of her face and opened the door, expecting to see Riley, begging for help with her room. But what she saw she wasn't prepared for.

_Reid_

"Well this is a surprise, Reid. I haven't heard from you all summer." Said the last person Reid expected to see in the doorway. "Krista." Was all that he said to the red head ogling him. She started to pout. "Is that all you're gonna say to me? It's been a long summer, Reid." Reid put his head down and took a deep breath. "Not long enough" he muttered under his breath, causing the girl to get a puzzled look on her face. "What was that, baby?" she said, trying to sound sexy and seductive. 'Oh God, this is horrible' he thought to himself. He took another breath and lifted his head up, looking her in the eyes. "Nothing, Krista. I just thought this was Mia's Room." He said, hoping the meaning behind his words was understood by the ditzy red head. "And now that I know it's not, I'm gonna go." The girl scoffed and tilted her head, slightly confused. "Why do you want her?" she asked, offended that he wanted Mia instead of her. "She's a quiet little mousy skank who thinks she's better than everyone else." Reid started to scowl at her as she spoke. 'Stay calm, Garwin.' He thought to himself. 'Don't blow up at this girl. It won't look good.' Reid just stood there and let this girl insult the girl he was in love with.

_Mia_

"Hey I'm you new roommate, Sarah. You must be Kate." The blonde hair- blue eyed girl said. Mia started to laugh as the girl began to look confused. "This isn't room 321 is it?" she asked, joining Mia in her laughter. Mia moved aside to show Sarah her room. "I think it'd be a little difficult for us to share a room" Sarah peaked inside and laughed harder. "A little bit." Mia decided to humor the girl and show her where she was supposed to be. "I'm Mia" she said, holding her hand out so they can shake hands. "Sarah." The girl said, taking and shaking Mia's hand. "This is room 311 not 321." Mia said, watching Sarah shake her head. "I feel like an idiot." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment. Mia shook her head and started picking up Sarah's stuff. "It's fine. I got lost my first day too." Sarah let out a sigh of relief and picked up her other bag. "I'll bring you upstairs. Your roommate is a friend of mine." Mia and Sarah walked out of her dorm and headed towards the staircase.

Mia knocked on the door directly above hers and waited for Kate to open the door. A few seconds later, A mocha colored brunette opened the door and squealed at Mia, pulling her into a hug. "Oh My God Mia!!!!" she said extremely loud, making Mia and Kate uncomfortable. "You look amazing! You let your hair grow out! Don't tell me you're my new roommate!" Mia put her hands up to slow Kate down. "I missed you too, Kate." Mia said and began pointing to Sarah. "I'm not your roommate. She is. Kate Tunney, this is Sarah. She came to my room first instead of here. Easy mistake though. I live right downstairs." Kate gave Sarah a hug and took her bag from Mia. "Should still be fun anyway." She said, putting the bag on the bed. "You're coming tonight right? We need to catch up. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages." Mia started shaking her head. "Yup, wouldn't miss it." Mia turned and started walking into the hallway. "We'll talk then. Make sure you bring her." She said, pointing to Sarah. "Now go and get acquainted and raid each other's clothes. I'll be downstairs across the hall in Riley's room. Call me if you need me." Before the two girls had a chance to respond, Mia was out the door on her way downstairs. She got tired of her hair bothering her so she started to put it in a messy bun. 'No wonder I always keep it short.' She thought. 'That's the last time I let Katharine, Riley, and Chelsea pick my hair style.' If she was paying attention, she wouldn't have missed the last few steps and fell into the arms of the last person she wanted to see. "Reid."

A/N: I actually do intend on following the movie. I'm getting to the actual storyline, slowly but surely I'm getting there. Chapter 6 is when that comes into play.

I realized that I haven't written about Caleb at all yet. I'm gonna to in the upcoming chapters; He's the only person I haven't included yet. He'll show up and be a main staple. Eventually.

Please Please Please Review..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: not exactly as long as I would've liked but it's a Chapter. I'll try to update chapter 6 over the weekend. If not, I'll update on Monday. I also wanna thank everyone who's been reading the story and likes it. You guys make me wanna keep writing, even when I'm stuck…

I don't own anything but my OCs

Chapter 5

"Not exactly how I wanted this to go, but I'll take what I can get" said Reid, standing up with Mia in his arms. Mia's face turned red and she looked down. "I can walk" was all that she could get to come out her mouth. 'Why the hell does this always happen to me?' Mia thought to herself. 'The Higher Powers must really hate me.' She looked Reid in the eyes and he started to smile. "I think you walking is a good idea" he said, letting Mia go from his arms. "Especially since I don't know where your dorm is." Mia straightened out her clothes and turned to him. "Yea they switched me from 313 to 311 this year." Mia turned and went to her room, opening the door and stepping inside. "Come on in, Reid." Reid's eyes began to sparkle and a smile crept on his face because of her invitation. 'That was too easy.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe she was expecting this to happen or something. Either way, I'm happy'

Reid stepped in Mia's room and looked around. "This place looks different." He said, turning to Mia. She just shrugged her shoulders and took her hoodie off, throwing it on her bed. "My friend's mom took us shopping for room décor a few days ago." Mia said, walking over to her desk. "I wanted a change this year." Mia sat on her desk and stared at Reid. Change is what she did. Her usual light blue linens and curtains were replaced with dark purple ones with black lace details. She had a purple and black throw rug on the floor that matched her curtains. There was nothing on her walls yet, but you could see where she intended to put all of her pictures and posters.

The one thing Reid saw that made him smile when he saw it was peaking from a box on the floor. He reached down and pulled out a teddy bear and turned to her. "You brought Dudley?" he asked, smiling at Mia. She smiled back at him. "Well, I didn't have a choice." Mia said, walking towards Reid and taking Dudley from him, her smile fading from her face. "I didn't unpack that box when I got home, so everything in there was practically the last stuff I put away. It went straight into my closet." Reid's happiness turned into disappointment. 'She loves Dudley.' he thought to himself. 'There wasn't a day that I didn't see him on her bed after I got him for her.' He didn't know what to say to that. "Oh." Was all that came out. His shock in his voice was evident.

After he let the shock wear off and regained his composure, he turned and walked towards Mia. "I wanted to talk to you all summer." Mia turned and walked towards her closet. "It wouldn't have been a good idea, Reid." She started flipping through her clothes. "We both needed space and that would've complicated things even more." Reid approached her slowly from behind her. He put his arms out in front of her so she couldn't move. "I missed you. Did you miss me, Mia?" He whispered into her ear. Usually, at that moment, she would cave and it would be over. She turned around so she could face him, smiling and lean in towards him like she was going to kiss him. 'Okay. That was quick' Reid thought and started leaning in to meet Mia's lips. She stopped short, right in front of his lips, confusing Reid. "Your bullshit doesn't work on me, Reid." Mia said, pushing his arm out of her way so she could go towards her door. "If that's all you wanted to say, you can leave now." Reid started shaking his head, cupping his hands behind his head. "Mia, that's not what I wanted to say." Before Reid could say anything else, her cell phone started to ring. "Let it go to voicemail, please?" he pleaded. "I actually really do wanna talk." Mia humored him and turned her phone off. "Talk"

Reid took a deep breath. "I want us to get back together" he took a step towards her and looked her in her eyes. "I want you to be with me. And only me. Always and Forever." Tears started falling down Mia's cheeks. Reid brushed them away. "All you have to do is say the word." Mia moved, breaking their eye contact, and turned away from him. "You want to be with me so that you can hurt me again?" she asked, causing Reid to turn her back towards him so he could look into her eyes. "I will never hurt you again. I promise." Mia laughed at that. "That's the third time you made that promise to me, Reid." She looked him hard in the eyes, trying to find the truth behind his words, because she learned the hard way not to take anything Reid said, for the truth at first glance. "I don't want to get hurt again, Reid." Mia whispered. "You hurt me way to many times before and I can't handle going through that again." Mia moved away from, going over to her window. "I can't handle your lying, your cheating, and your broken promises." Reid started to walk towards her. "Baby, I won't do that anymore." Mia stopped him before he reached her. "I don't trust it. Let me rephrase that. I don't trust you. You've given me no reason to believe anything that comes out your mouth. No matter how good it may sound." Reid reached out and took her hands in his. "What can I do to change that?" he asked with pleading eyes. "How can I show you that you can trust me?"

Before Mia could answer, the door flew open and Riley was standing in the doorway, with her arms folded across her chest. "Mia, I wanted to let you know that I was done unpacking and we could start getting ready now. I called first, but, you sent your phone to voicemail." She said, staring intently at the guy with his hands in her best friends'. "And now I know why. I take it this is Reid?" she said, as Mia started nodding her head. "I'm Riley. We spoke on the phone." Reid turned and nodded his head. "Yes. You hung up on me when I called Mia over the summer. How did you get in here?" Riley gave him a sarcastic smile. "The door was open, dumbass." Riley hadn't really officially met Reid, but from what she heard about him, she hated him with a passion. Anyone who hurt someone she cared about was someone who's life she wanted to make a living hell, something she was actually contemplating doing to Reid because of what happened with Mia. "Are you ready or not?" Riley asked Mia, walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Either way, you're stuck with me." Reid let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards Mia. "I'll see you later, then?" Mia gave him a small nod and started walking towards the door. When he was outside she stood there, watching him. "I don't know what you're thinking of doing." She whispered so Riley couldn't hear her. "But don't do anything to drastic, okay? Please no pushing limits or going overboard." Reid gave her his signature smirk and leaned into the doorway. "I'll see you later, Mia." He gave Mia a kiss on her cheek and turned to walk back to his dormroom.

Please Review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****: There's Caleb in this chapter!!! And I'm at the point of the story where the movie kicks in. I'm not following it exactly, but the major stuff is there. **

**I wanna thank everyone who is reading my story, also. It has over 300 hits and I'm extremely proud.**

**Again I only own my OCs… I wish I owned the boys though….. **

Chapter 6

_Riley_

'How dare he!!' Riley thought to herself. 'How dare he ambush her like that! I should go castrate his ass!' "Are you okay?" She asked, going over to Mia and pulling her into a hug. "He shouldn't have been here. It's too soon." Mia returned the hug and smiled at her friend. "Its okay, Riles. I'm fine. He just wanted to talk." Riley scoffed and started to laugh. "Talk my ass, Mia. He wants you back cause he realized how good he had it with you. He's not gonna find another girl who would put up with half the shit you did. And the only reason he got away with that shit was because you love him. That and because I wasn't here."

Mia smiled at her friend and looked at her friend with reassuring eyes. "I'm not gonna fall for his shit again, Riles. I let him hurt me too many times already." Riley let go of her friend and started walking towards the door. "I know you're not. Cause I won't let you. Now come on. Let's go make you undeniably sexy for this party."

_General_

The winds of Ipswich blew as the annual 'Back to School' party for the students of Spencer Academy began. Students were dancing, music was blasting, and the huge bonfire that lit the scene blazed on. Kate Tunney and her new roommate, Sarah stood in the midst of everything, examining the scene.

"So give me the scoop? Who's here?" Sarah asked, hoping to get all the information from her newfound friend. "First thing you need to know, Aaron Abbots a prick. Treats girls like dirt." Kate said, pointing out the dark haired boy in a letterman's jacket, on top of a hill nearby. Sarah's eyes widened as a new guy was in her sights. "Who's he?" she asked Kate, expecting her to know already. "New Guy." Kate responded, just as curious as Sarah. "Don't know much about him. But I intend to find out." Sarah and Kate both started smiling and giggling as he looked their way. "Oh. He's looking over here."

Meanwhile, elsewhere at the party, Mia and Riley began walking away from the drinks area and started wandering around. "So where's this girl you said you wanted me to meet? What's her name again? Carey or something?" Riley asked, not really interested in meeting this girl but interested in finding the cute guy she was flirting with earlier that day. "Her name is Kate, Riles." Mia said, spotting the anxious look on her face. "Who are you looking for? The only other person you know here is Reid, and I highly doubt you're looking for him. Or is there something you're not telling me?" Riley began to smile at her friend and was about to say something but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING, MIA!!!!" Kate said, embracing her friend. "Where did you get that outfit?!! Who did your makeup?? It looks fabulous!!" Riley made her presence known and raised her hands. "That'd be me. Hey, I'm Riley. You must be Kate. I've heard a lot of things about you." Riley was unprepared for the girl she just met to pull her into a hug. "I've heard so much about you too!!!! Oh My God! I feel like I know you." Riley looked at Kate and gave her one of her fake, 'I'm pretending to care' smiles. "The feelings' mutual." She said with fake excitement. Mia decided to cut her friends' unnoticed tension and turned to Sarah. "Riley, this is Sarah, Kate's' roommate." Sarah gave Riley a small smile and a wave. Riley gave her a genuine smile. "Hey."

Riley turned to Kate and Mia, her eyes directly on Mia. "So Mi-Mi, exactly what did I interrupt earlier?" she asked, causing Kate and Sarah to both look at her. "What's she talking about, Mia?" Kate asked, completely curious. "Well, when I came to get Mia so we could get ready to come here, Reid was in her room." Kate gasped and started to squeal again, causing Riley to unknowingly roll her eyes. 'I'm not gonna get used to her.' Riley thought to herself. "We were just talking. That's all." Mia said, not wanting to answer any other questions and trying to avert Riley's gaze. Kate turned her head and saw four figures walking towards them in the moonlight. "There here." Sarah got confused by Kate's daze. "Who are they?" Kate and Mia both responded to Sarah's question. "The Sons of Ipswich."

The boys spotted them standing in the middle of the party and walked directly over there. Reid grew anxious with every step he took. He couldn't keep his eyes off Mia. "Who's are those girls with Kate and Mia?" Caleb asked, randomly to any of his brothers, slowing the pace down so they could have a quick conversation before they reached their destination. Reid was about to answer, but Pogue beat him to the punch.

"The brunette is Riley James. She just transferred in from some private school in New York." Tyler looked at Pogue. "You think that's Mia's friend that transferred here?" Reid finally took that as his cue to answer. "Yea, Baby Boy. That's her." Reid looked at Pogue. "How'd you know who she was?" Pogue shrugged his shoulders, avoiding looking at Reid, concentrating on the scene in front of him. "I met her earlier, in the Provost office. I have to show her around Spencer for a week." Reid let out a quick laugh. "Enjoy that, Bro. She's not exactly a walk in the park. Both times I spoke to her, let's just say, they didn't end pretty." Caleb smiled at Reid. "I think I like her, already." Caleb switched his sights from Riley to the other girl, who was laughing at something Kate had said. "What about the blonde?" The other three boys just shrugged their shoulders. 'Were about to find out.' Caleb thought to himself, as he took the lead and walked a little faster to the girls.

Pogue, although he didn't show it, was extremely nervous to the situation. He hadn't spoken to Kate since the end of last year, and wanted to keep it that way until it was absolutely necessary. He didn't think it was necessary to talk to Kate yet. He stopped looking at his ex-girlfriend and let his eyes fall on Riley. Yes, he had only met her a few hours ago, but Pogue couldn't deny the attraction and connection he felt towards her. In reality, he was just a nervous as Reid was, walking over to the girls.

"Hey Kate. Hey Mia." Caleb said, being the first one of the boys to get to the girls. Kate was the first to answer, excited to see most of the boys. "Hey Caleb" she said, moving to give him a hug. 'What is it with this girl and hugging people?' Riley thought to herself. "Hey Cay." Mia said, hugging Caleb after Kate finally let him go. "Hey Pogue. Ty." She said, hugging each of them. "Sorry I went off on you earlier. I was just…." Tyler put his hands up before she could finish. "Forget it, Mia. No harm no foul." Mia gave him a small smile and shifted her eyes to Reid. He started smiling at her and she gave him a small nod in return.

Riley was to star stricken my Pogue to notice anything that was going on around her. She couldn't help but stare at him, liking the fact that he was still in the outfit he wore earlier. While she was staring, she couldn't help but notice a certain sadness in his eyes. She shifted her glance to see that Pogue and Kate were stuck in an intense staring contest. 'Why do I get the feeling that something happened between them?' Riley thought to herself. "Hey Pogue." Kate said quickly, breaking the glare shared between the two. Pogue ran his fingers through his hair and looked again at Kate. "Hey. How's the new boyfriend?" he asked, trying to be as normal as possible in this situation. "Good" Kate said. Riley just sat back watching the awkward exchange between the two.

Mia cleared her throat and snapped everyone out of their gazes. "Now that I finally have your attention, I'd like to formally introduce you to that girl right there" she said, pointing to Riley. "Guys, this is Riley James, she's been my best friend since we were babies. Riley, since you already know Reid," at the mention of Reid's name, Riley rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately" she muttered under her breath. Mia caught it and sent her a look. "Behave." Riley just nodded her head and put her hands up so her friend could continue. "Anyway, this is Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Pogue Parry." As Mia said their names and pointed them out, all the e-mails and letter sent to Riley over the past few years Mia had gone to Spencer made more sense because she was able to put faces to names.

Each guy, except Reid, made some kind of gesture to distinguish themselves to the girl. When Pogue got to her, he gave her a smile and a handshake, making Kate slightly flinch. Riley returned the smile, shaking his hand like she had earlier in the day. "Well, hello again stranger." Pogue laughed at this. "I didn't know that see you soon met the same day." Riley just smirked at looked at him. "There's probably a lot you don't know about many things. But no worries, Pogue. I can teach you." She said seductively. He raised his eyebrow at this and slowly began to smile at Riley.

Mia just stood in shock, watching her best friend flirt with one of her guy best friends, who just so happened to be one of her other friends' ex-boyfriend. 'I do not wanna be involved in that in any way, shape, or form.' she thought to herself. 'I have enough drama going on as it is.' Mia sighed and realized that they had forgotten about someone in their introductions. She reached over to hit Kate, who was flirting with some random guy, to remind her about Sarah. "OH MY GOD!!" she exclaimed "I Totally Forgot!! Guys this is my roommate Sarah. She just transferred here from a Boston public." Kate put her arms around Sarah so she was in frontal view. "Sarah this is Tyler Sims, Pogue Parry, Reid…" Reid interrupted Kate before she got to finish his name. "Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening." He said taking Sarah's' hand. She just smiled and laughed at the gesture. "Good evening." she said back. Reid started to smirk at Sarah. "You know, Sarah was my grandmother's name. You sort of remind me of her." Mia and Riley both rolled their eyes. "You grandmother's name was Christine" Mia snapped at him. He didn't realize what he was doing until after the words came out of his mouth. "Mia, I…." was all he got out before he was interrupted by Caleb. "Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." Mia put her head down and silently laughed to herself. 'Golden boy saves the day. As if this wasn't awkward anyway.' Before Sarah got the chance to talk to Caleb, Kira Snyder was standing in front of her. "Hey Caleb"" she said in her nasally, annoying voice. Mia rolled her eyes, fighting back the urge to pull out all of Kira's ugly, stringy hair. Riley sensed her friends' tenseness and decided to get her out of there. "Mia, let's go for refills" she said, grabbing her friends arms and pulling her away from the group and closer to the drink area.

"I can't stand her!!!" Mia screamed while refilling her and Riley's cups with punch. She handed Riley her cup and they both began to drink. Mia started to cough after she took a few gulps, realizing she wasn't drinking punch like she thought, but Riley sipped the drink smoothly, like it was nothing. "Honey that aint punch." Was all Riley got out before Mia downed her cup and went back for another. "And it looks like I'm driving back to the dorms. Thank you GPS system." Riley turned to her friend and just looked at her. "Are we buzzed yet?" Mia started giggling and nodded her head "Yupp. Were buzzed. Let's go back over there now. I don't want Reid to sleep with Kira again." Riley laughed and put her arm around Mia's shoulders, so she wouldn't fall. "He won't sleep with her again, little miss lightweight. He wants you back way too much to do that shit again." Mia turned her head to Riley's. "When did you meet Pogue?" Riley laughed again. "I'll tell you tomorrow, when you'll remember the story. For now, let's just focus on you not falling." Mia just smiled. "Okay, Ri." She said right as they re-approached the group.

When Riley and Mia got back over to the group, there was an announcement saying that the police was on the way to break up the party. The kids all started walking to where the cars were parked. Mia kept tripping and falling and losing her balance. "Okay, Mi-Mi we're way passed buzzed." Riley stopped Mia and stopped the first guy she saw. "Hey, can you help get her to my car? She's drunk and I can't carry her in these shoes." The guy laughed and nodded his head. "Sure no problem. I'm Chase." Riley gave him a quick smile. "Riley. And that girl you're carrying is Mia. You need a ride back?" Chase laughed when Mia moved and almost fell from his arms. "Umm Kate is driving me back." Riley laughed and turned to him. "Good luck with that." She pointed to her silver and black BMW and opened the door. "That's mine right there. You can just put her in the back." Reid turned away from Tyler's black hummer and walked over to Riley. "What happened? Is she okay??" Riley turned and looked at Reid with an angry look on her face. "Does she look okay, smartass?" She asked, slightly agitated by the stupidity of the question. "She's drunk and I blame you. Now go away. You're not needed. Chase helped." Riley turned and walked to her car. She got in the car, plugged Spencer Academy into her GPS and started the journey back to Spencer.

**Please Please Please Review… If I get enough of them today, I might post Chapter 7 later on………**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Im following the movie as much as possible but not all of it directly, as it doesnt go with my story. The ending part in the alley I tried to coppy word for word. I literally watched and rewatched the movie just to get it right.

I dont own the covenant... only the OCs

Chapter 7

_Mia_

Mia woke up in her bed with a huge headache and a sickly feeling in her stomach. She was reluctant to open her eyes or make any sudden movements because everything felt like it was spinning. She heard the door open and close and felt the covers being ripped off of her. "Stop!!" She heard Riley laugh and the covers were thrown at her head. "Up Up Up, Mi-Mi. We got stuff to do." Mia groaned and put the covers back over her head and fell back on her pillow. "Starting with this." Riley handed Mia a bottle of Pepto Bismal and took a bottle of Tylenol out her purse. "Take two of these, 2 tea spoons of this, drink a cup of water, and then drink this cranberry juice." She said then put the bottle of cranberry juice on the table. "It will get rid of the headache and the nausea. Trust me." Mia rolled out the bed and almost fell on the floor. "The room's all spinny." She wined, wanting to crawl into a ball and not move. "Move it" Riley said. "Afterwards, take a shower and get dressed. I'll be back in about 20 minutes, I'm gonna go get you the official hangover food and then we're going to Nicky's." Mia slowly walked slowly into the bathroom and groaned as Riley laughed and closed the door.

About 20 minutes later, like she said, Riley came back in the room and saw her friend sitting on the bed, fully dressed, with her head down. "You were right. The nausea and headache are pretty much gone. How did you find that out?" Riley sat on the bed and handed her the box. "Damien told me his remedy almost two years ago. It hasn't failed me yet. Here. I vaguely remember him saying something about the oil on the pizza doing something to get rid of the alcohol in your system. Either way, eat up, kiddo." Mia took the pizza box from Riley and stared at the pizza. She got a disgusted look on her face and put the pizza down. "Nausea just came back." Riley just laughed and pushed the box closer to her friend. "Eat it before I call Mathew back." Mia's eyes got wide and she grabbed the pizza from the box and took a huge bite from it. "My dad called?" Riley picked at the extra slice she brought and nodded her head. "This morning. But don't worry, I told him you were sleeping and you left your phone in my room last night. He said to call when you get the chance." Mia nodded and took another bite of pizza. "Thanks." Riley shrugged it off and got up. "So what's Nicky's?" Mia looked at her with a smirk. "Well, I thought since you said that we were going, you'd already know." Riley just shook her head. "Kate said everyone was going there in a little bit and I figures you'd wanna go and see the asshole…" She looked at her friend and gave her a quick look. "Riley, he's not that bad of a guy. He's actually a good guy when you actually get to know him. Just minus the whole lying and cheating thing." Mia said, finishing her pizza. Riley looked at her friend. "He's not the one I wanna get to know." Mia grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her. "That reminds me! When the hell did you meet Pogue, and why were you flirting so hard?"

Riley smiled at her friend and sat on the desk after she was released from Mia's grasp. "Yesterday in the Provost office when I was getting my room assignment and stuff. And I was flirting with him because I think he's cute. He was flirting back, so he must be interested." Mia had never seen Riley act so fast on a guy before in her entire life. 'She must really like him' she thought to herself. 'Either that, or she's just having fun.' Riley cleared her throat, trying to get her friends attention. "So what's the story between him and Kate? I already picked up that they used to date, but how badly did it end?" Riley had her head down, picking at her manicure and twisting the ring on her left middle finger. Mia walked over to the desk and sat next to her friend putting her head on her shoulder.

"Really bad, Riles. They dated for about two years and she cheated on him. more than once. He was crushed." Riley nodded her head as Mia spoke. "She started saying all this stuff about how he was a bad boyfriend and how he didn't fulfill her "needs" but in reality, Pogue treated her like a princess. Yea he had to cancel a date or two at the last minute some of the time, but other than that, I honestly never truly understood why she ended things with him." Riley looked down at her friend. "So basically, she did the same thing to Pogue that Reid did to you, only heartlessly? Cause even I can see that Reid feels bad over what he did to you." Mia nodded her head in agreement. "So, she ended things with him?" Mia nodded her head yes. "Why? Are you interested or something?" Riley sighed and twisted the ring on her finger again. "I was, until I found that out. I don't wanna be his rebound for her, Mia" Mia looped her arm through Riley's. "Pogue's not like that, Riles. And I saw it last night, the way you guys looked at each other. You guys could have something really special. Give it a chance, give him a chance, Riles, before you give up. You might miss out on a good thing." Riley nudged her Mia's shoulder and lightly giggled. "You know, for a girl with horrible taste in guys, you give damned good advice." Mia got up and laughed. "Like I said, give him a chance. Pogue AND Reid. Now let's go to Nicky's." Riley got up and walked to the door. "You still haven't told me what Nicky's is exactly. Or asked what time it was…" Mia stopped mid stride and looked at Riley. "Nicky's is an off campus bar everyone goes to. They don't serve alcohol to minors but the food's okay and they have a pool table and a jukebox and stuff. It's fun." She started walking to Riley and laughed. "And its 9 at night. Why the hell did you let me sleep all day?" Riley pulled Mia into the hallway and looped her arm through hers. "Does it really matter? It's over and you up now. So let's go before I change my mind."

_General_

Mia and Riley walked into the bar, spotting Kate, Sarah, Chase, and Caleb at a nearby table. They walked over and pulled some chairs over. "Hey guys." Mia said, sitting down in her chair. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Chase, confusing Mia, because she hadn't met him. "She's fine." Riley responded then turned to Mia. "Chase carried you to my car last night so you wouldn't trip and fall on your ass and get us caught by the cops." Mia slightly blushed and nodded her head as everyone laughed at Riley's comment. "Oh. No wonder. I don't remember much from last night. Thanks though." Chase nodded his head and smiled at her. "No Problem."

At that moment, Pogue approached the table, saying hello to everyone, but his eyes fell on Riley. She was in a conversation with Chase and Kate about a movie they had just came from seeing, so she didn't realize she felt Mia's foot kick hers and his jacket wrapped around her chair. "What took you so long?" Caleb asked, wondering where his friend had been. "I had to go get my bike fixed." Pogue said, watching Caleb nod his head. "Where's Reid and Tyler?" He asked, watching Mia's head slightly rise from talking to Sarah, knowing she was listening for Caleb's answer. "Pool tables with Aaron and Brody." He said, stealing look at Mia to see if she heard him. Pogue tapped Mia's shoulder and pulled her to a different table.

"What's the deal with Riley?" he asked bluntly, knowing Mia knew everything about the girl. Mia started smiling at Pogue. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Parry?" she asked, jokingly. "Does this mean we have an interest in Ms. James?" Pogue laughed and smiled at Mia, nodding his head in defeat. "Yes, Mia, were interested. Now talk." Mia clapped her hands together, overjoyed by the exclamation. "She hasn't had a serious boyfriend in over a year cause the last one dumped her for some college girl from Miami." Pogue's eyes got wide at this. "Why would any guy dump her?" Mia smiled at him, and shrugged her shoulders. "To this day, I still don't know. What I do know is that her brother kicked his ass after she told him. It was so funny! The guy was crying and begging for mercy afterwards!" Pogue nodded his head and made a mental note to ask Riley about her brother as soon as possible. Mia looked at him and continued. "Umm, Riles dated guys afterwards, but nothing serious. That's about it." Pogue gave her a small, questioning smile. "Did she ask about me?" Mia giggled at him. "That's classified best friend information." She said, but nodded her head to give answer his question. He was about to ask another question until he felt an arm on his shoulder, making him look up.

"Talking about me?" Riley asked with a smile on her face. "Yup. Pogue was asking for your hand in marriage." Riley laughed, missing the look Pogue gave to Mia. "What happened at the table?" Mia asked, trying to change the subject, so Pogue would feel more comfortable. "Chase and Caleb are playing Foose Ball, Kate's being Kate, and Sarah looks like she wants to be over with Caleb instead of with Kate." Pogue and Mia laughed at her evaluation of Sarah's evident crush on Caleb. "You see it too?" Pogue asked, as Riley pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "Of course!" Mia said, watching the two try not to ogle each other. "Sarah's thing for Caleb is as evident as you guys thing for each other." She said, getting up from her seat. "I'm gonna go over to the Pool Tables. Try not to have sex on the tables. I don't think Nicky would like that." She said, winking at her two friends, and going to Reid and Tyler.

Riley turned and watched Mia go and put her arms around Tyler, making Reid shoot Tyler a jealous and envious look. "That's my girl. I've taught her well" Riley said, turning back to Pogue, giving him her full attention. "So I take it she told you about our prior conversation?" Pogue smiled at her. "Not really. All she said was that there was actually a conversation." Riley nodded, catching his smirk, not knowing what was gonna come out his mouth. "So since the ice was already broken, thanks to Mia, why don't you ask me out?" Pogue smiled at her assertiveness and took her hand in his. "I was thinking the same thing. So, Riley James, will you go out with me?" she smiled at him and stood up from her chair. "I'd love to." He stood up next to her and started to guide her back to the original table, but Riley stopped when her cell phone started to ring. Pogue turned around, concerned that he might of done something wrong. "What's up?" She pulled her phone from her back pocket and showed him that it was lighting up. "I gotta take this. I'll be right back." She gave him a small smile and walked towards the back door to talk on her phone in private, and Pogue walked over to Chase and Caleb to watch the foose game.

_Meanwhile over at the Pool Tables_

"Let's make this a little more interesting, Aaron." Reid said, trying to show off because Mia was there, watching him. Aaron smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "The usual?" Tyler suggested, already knowing how Reid and Aaron bet each other. Reid started taking the money out his pocket and put it down on the table. Aaron went in his wallet and took his part of the money out and was about to put it on the table, but hesitated when he saw Reid look over at Mia with a smile. "Hey, Garwin" Aaron said, getting Reid's attention. "I don't think money's alone is gonna cut it this time. I think we need something better. How about the winner gets a date with the girl?"

Reid was getting ready to lunge at Aaron until he felt a pair of arms pulling him back. He was about to shrug them off, until he realized that it was Mia stopping him. "He agrees." Was all that she said before she turned to Reid and leaned into him. "You better not lose." She whispered, looking him in the eyes. "It should give you extra incentive." She smiled and winked at Reid and went back to where she was standing so she could watch the game. 'Oh I don't intend to' he thought to himself as he watched Aaron break the balls on the table.

Mia was trying not to be nervous over what she just did. On one side, if Reid won, she'd get to find out more about his whole 'Prove His Worthiness' plan, but if he lost, she'd have a date with a guy who wasn't Reid, something that would make Riley extremely happy. The way she saw it, it was a win-win situation. The only downside was that the guy involved was Aaron Abbott. 'Yay' she sarcastically thought to herself. She saw Aaron make a shot and give a look that made the pizza she ate earlier wanna come up and project all over his face. After, Reid missed two shots in a row, making Mia start to panic. 'What the hell did I do?' she thought, watching Aaron make another shot. 'He better have some kind of plan to this. Cause there's no way I'm going out with Aaron."

Because everyone was so engrossed with what they were doing, no one noticed Sarah go over to the jukebox and change the song to 'I Love Rock and Roll.

The change of song changed the mood of the place. Sarah pulled Caleb on the dance floor, Pogue and Chase were playing foose ball, and Reid started winning the pool game against Aaron. Mia was nodding her head, humming along with the song, and subtly swaying to the beat, not noticing the fact that she was distracting Aaron and throwing him off. Reid made another shot in a row, making him turn to Mia and wink. 'Even when they're not together, they still work in sync.' Tyler thought to himself as Reid made the final shot.

"Bullshit." Aaron said, grabbing his money off the table. "There's no way you made that shot. You cheated." Reid threw his head back, laughing. "Believe it, Abbott. Now pay up." Aaron shook his head, anger prominent in his voice. "I ain't paying you shit." He pushed Reid, making him stumble. Mia started to rush over to Reid's side, but Tyler stopped her. "I got it, Mia." He said, standing in between Reid and Aaron. Before she had the time to blink, Caleb was ushering Mia back to the table with Kate and Sarah, telling Chase to stay with them. She watched worriedly as the boys walked outside, not knowing what was gonna happen.

A few minutes later, Aaron and Brody came back inside, picked up their stuff, and left Nicky's without saying another word. "What's taking them so long?" Mia asked, concern on her and Sarah's faces. Chase looked at them and gave them a reassuring smile, trying to calm their fears. "I'm sure they're fine. Probably just talking." Kate nodded her head in agreement with Chase, trying to make them feel better. "You know how they are, Mia. Caleb is probably yelling at Reid for being stupid and starting a fight with Aaron. Or maybe they're talking about the kid they found dead in the Dells last night." Mia nodded her head. "Yea, that sounds about right. That's probably what's happening." Sarah looked around Nicky's, and then turned back to the table. "Where's Riley?"

_Outside_

"I'll see you soon then? Okay, bye." Riley said, ending her phone call. She turned down the alley and started walking back towards the back entrance to Nicky's. As she got closer, she started to hear voices. Voices she had heard before, so she started walking a little slower so she could get a better listen to the conversation. Before she knew it, she saw a boy fly across the alleyway into the shed wall nearby. As she got closer, she realized that she was in the middle of watching a confrontation between Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler. 'How the hell did he get over there?' she thought to herself. She put herself further in the darkness and listened to the fight.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive, you moron." Caleb said, his voice laced with rage and anger. "You've seen what happens if you abuse it. If you want that, that's your problem. But if you use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen." Riley watched in amazement as Reid's eyes became dark as night and one of the cans nearby raised into the air. 'What the fuck is going on?' she thought, putting her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. "My power's greater than yours" Caleb said, trying to warn Reid off. Reid paid the warning no mind and prepared to attack. "Not until you ascend" he said. Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Alright go for it, tough guy." The can floating in the air by Reid suddenly lunged at Caleb. It was blocked and sent to the gate by a movement of Caleb's hands, and Reid went flying into a stack of nearby bottles afterwards.

Pogue finally thought it was necessary for him to get involved when Caleb started walking towards Reid, trying to teach him a lesson. "Stop it this is crazy!" he exclaimed, keeping Caleb from doing anymore damage to Reid. "It's for his own good!" he shouted back. "Keep using like you did tonight, like you did last night! And when you ascend, you'll be as good as dead!" Tyler was helping Reid out of the pile of broken bottles. He was halfway back to the door before he stopped in Caleb's face. "I didn't use last night." Reid shrugged out of Tyler's grip and walked back into Nicky's to get his stuff and leave. Tyler followed behind him.

Riley's eyes were wide with amazement to what she had just witnessed. She was shocked, confused, and afraid, emotions that were never present at the same time with her. She felt unlike herself, not knowing what she was going to do or say to anyone. All she did know was that she needed to get out of there before the remaining boys saw her. She tuned out whatever conversation they were having and snuck back inside.

"There you are." Mia said, seeing her Riley walked over to the table. She got up when she saw the daze-like state she was in. "Ri, are you okay?" she shook her head and grabbed her jacket and purse. "I'm gonna head back to the dorms, okay? If you wanna stay…" Mia shook her head no and grabbed her stuff. "What about Pogue? You wanna say goodbye?" Riley waved at the people at the table and turned to the door. "I'll call him later. Can we please just go?" Mia walked a little faster to catch up with Riley and grabbed her arm to keep her pace, but heard someone screaming their names after them. Riley and Mia turned around and saw Pogue trying to wave them down. Mia stopped, causing a heavy sigh from Riley. "What's the rush? I thought we had a date to plan?" Pogue asked when he caught up to the girls. Riley put her head down and started fidgeting. "I'm not feeling too well. My head is pounding." He brushed his hand against her cheek, not noticing her slight flinch. "Anything you need me to do?" She shook her head no and gave him a peck on the cheek. "No. I'm just gonna sleep it off. I'll call you tomorrow, though." He nodded and gave her a small smile. She returned it and got into the driver's side of her car. Mia, confusingly got into the passenger side, and Riley drove off.

She sighed and looked at Riley. "I take it you have a good reason for lying to him? Cause usually, the person with the headache is the passenger." Riley didn't say anything, she just kept driving. "What the hell is up with you? He's trying to show you that he's interested and you blow him off?? Riley, I get that you don't trust guys easy, but I already told you, he's not like that…" Riley took a deep breath and stopped her friend. "I just have some things on my mind, okay? Get off my case, Mia!" She screamed, knowing that Mia wouldn't respond afterwards, ending the conversation and leaving her alone to ponder her thoughts and to replay the scene from the alley over and over in her head. 'Something's going on with them' she thought. 'I intend to find out exactly what that is.'

A/N: Im adding another character next chapter nd he's key to where i'm trying to go with this story..... I'll put his picture on my profile most likely later....

Please Review!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: chapter 8 is here!! I finished it this morning before I went to class... I'm gonna try to write chapter 9 as soon as possible, but I dont know when I'll be done because I have 2 papers to finish, and I havent even started one of them...**

Chapter 8

Before they knew it, the first day of the new semester had started. None of the girls had spoken to the boys and things were still tense between Reid and Caleb. All of their classes coincided, with all of them having at least two or more classes together.

Riley walked into the academic building alone, not waiting for Mia or Pogue to show her where to go. She avoided him like the plague ever since that night, not responding to text messages or phone calls. She wasn't exactly on the best terms with Mia either. They barely talked at all since then either. 'Get it together, Riley.' She thought to herself. 'There's probably a logical explanation for all of this. All you have to do is ask.'

She walked into the English Literature class, saw that Mia was already there, and took the seat next to her. "You ready to tell me why you've been so weird and avoidy the past couple of days? To me and to Pogue?" Mia whispered, knowing that discussing anything personal out in the open was the stupidest thing you could do at this school. Riley nodded her head and looked up as Caleb and Pogue took the seats slightly above them. Caleb gave them a small smile and a nod and nudged Pogue to do the same. Riley took notice to the sadness in his eyes, the same she saw that night at the Dells when he was talking to Kate. "You confused the hell out of him, Riles." Mia continued, making Riley turn back to her. "He thinks he did something to turn you off, and since you haven't been returning any of his calls or text, he thinks you lost interest." Riley put her head on the desk area in front of her, letting out a huge breath. "He didn't do anything wrong." She whispered back, lifting her head to look at Mia. "I got weirded out by something that Kate said and let it get to me." She quickly lied, not knowing if she should tell Mia anything about what she saw just yet. Mia got a confused look on her face. "What she say?" Riley shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Mia. I should know better than to base my opinions on what other people say." She turned around and looked at Pogue, who had his head in his book, getting ready for the lecture and trying not to look at Riley. "I have to fix this." She said turning back around.

Reid and Tyler came into the classroom right before the teacher, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room. Kate and Sarah sat a few rows down from them, exchanging glances with one another about their seating choice. Normally, they would be over with Caleb and Pogue, but things haven't been resolved since the night at Nicky's yet, so it was better to stay separated. Reid wished he was over there, though because he had a date with Mia, he had to tell her about. He already had it planned, all he had to do was get her there. He was about to get up and move, but the teacher, had started the lecture.

Normally both Riley and Mia loved English Lit, but both found it hard to concentrate today. Mia was doodling some drawing in her notebook that went along with the notes their teacher talked about. Riley on the other hand, was debating whether or not she wanted to text Pogue now to get this straightened out or if she wanted to wait to talk to him after class face-to-face. She decided to text him, so she took out her cell phone, and started sending him a message.

**Sry 4 bein so weird. I'm bad at this type of stuff..—Riley**

A few minutes later, she got a reply from him.

**Wat type of stuff??**

She sighed and started her reply, making a note to get Mia's class notes later. 'What kind of lame-ass, no life having loser gives work on the first day, anyway?' she thought before typing her response on her phone.

**The whole 'I like a guy so I'm gonna put myself out there' thing. I know Mia told you about my ex. **

The professor looked at Mia and Riley because they both had their heads down. "Ms. Johnson, can you tell me the Stephen King works we'll be discussing in class?" he asked, breaking Mia's trance from her notebook. "Umm… The Shinning, and…. Umm" she started, unsure of the final answer. "Rose Red" Riley said, saving her friend from the embarrassment of not knowing the answer. "Thank you, Ms. James. Next time, wait for me to call on you though." She nodded and slightly nudged Mia's shoulder. "We're a team, remember?" she whispered, making Mia slightly smile. "We'll switch later, cause I have nothing on 'The Shinning' in my book." Mia nodded and went back to her drawing. Riley checked her phone and saw that she had a new message from Pogue.

**Yea she did. Nd Im sry to hear about that, but I'm not like that. I went through the same thing. I know you kno about Kate.**

She looked at her phone with a sigh. 'Texting is so convenient.' She thought to herself. 'If we had this conversation out loud, things might get awkward.' She started typing her response.

**Leave it to Mia to be the bearer of information. Yea everything you just said, she already told me including your history with Kate. But that doesn't make it any easier.**

She felt a hand go on her lap, making her look up, to see Mia tell her that class was about to end. 'Is that seriously all I have to do to make classes go by extremely fast?' she thought, as the bell started ringing. Both girls got up from their seats and walked into the aisle. "I have Social Studies now, what about you, Riles?" she pulled her schedule out her bag and sighed. "A.P. Spanish" she said, slightly excited. She felt two arms on her shoulder turn her around, bringing her face to face with Pogue. "I believe it's my job to escort you to your next class, am I right?" he asked, jokingly, making Riley laugh. Caleb grabbed Mia and found Sarah, Kate, and Tyler and started walking away from them. "Let's leave them before we're late for class." Caleb said, ushering the little group down the hallway. Reid walked over to the two and put his arms around them both. "Looks like it's just us three." He said, trying to get a laugh. "Ever heard of 'three's a crowd', Man?" Pogue asked jokingly, moving Reid's arm off him. Riley on the other hand, decided on another method to get him to let go. She moved his arm and turned to face him. "If you ever put your hands on me without me telling you it's okay, I will rip it out the socket, smack you with it, and stick it so far up your ass, it'll come out your mouth." Pogue and some students passing by started laughing hard at her threat. Reid just put his hands up in defeat and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Riley. It won't happen again." She nodded at his exclaim of defeat and started walking in between him and Pogue to class.

_Pogue and Riley_

The rest of the day was a blur. Everyone went their separate ways to after school activities. They boys went to swimming practice, even though it was the first day, the fall sports started weeks before hand. Mia went to the art club, one of the few places she personally felt at peace in Ipswich. Kate had stolen Sarah and went into town to do lord knows what, and Riley wondered around campus aimlessly looking for something to do. She was walking in front of the Athletics building before she heard her name being called behind her. She turned and saw Pogue, dressed out of school uniform, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his hair slightly damp from swim practice, and a smile on his face. "What are you doing now?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. "Wandering around this huge-ass campus. I'm hoping I don't get lost." She laughed, keeping the mood light. "Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye that secretly made Riley melt inside. "Sure, sounds like a plan." He took her hand in his and started walking towards the student parking lot. "Is there anything you need to do before we go?" he asked. Riley nodded her head no and kept walking. "How exactly are we getting there?" she asked, realizing that they weren't going towards her car. Pogue laughed and turned to face Riley. "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

_Reid and Mia_

Mia walked out of the art room and into the hallway before her phone started vibrating. She pulled out her phone along with her keys so she didn't have to struggle later. She flipped it open and read the new message on the screen.

**I believe you owe me a date.. Can I cash it in 2nite?**

Mia turned around to see if he was anywhere around her, but then heard a stifled laugh down the hall. "Ha ha very funny. Now just for that, NO you can't!" she said with a satisfied smile on her face. She turned the corner, only to be grabbed by Reid and held against the wall. "That's not nice, Mia. I won that bet yesterday fair and square." Mia laughed at him. "How you made that last combo shot, I still don't know. But yes you did win." Reid started smirking again. "So that means….." Mia let out a sigh. "Yes Reid, you can take me out tonight." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't really think much of it because he had done it a few days ago. But he knew that if he kissed her anywhere else, it would be trouble. "Go and get ready. I'll pick you up at about 8." She just nodded and turned to go to her dorm.

_Pogue and Riley_

For it to be Riley's first time on a motorcycle, she handled it extremely well. Kate never rode on Pogue's motorcycle with him. She was always worried about falling off and breaking a nail or something. But Riley took it like a pro. Not only that, but Pogue had to admit to himself that he liked the idea of having her close to him. They went to get a burger and fries in town and walked around a bit talking about just about everything. When it got too late, he reluctantly took her back to Spencer. Riley climbed off the back of the motorcycle, took the helmet off, and shook her hair out. "That was fun" she said breathlessly, slightly laughing. Pogue smiled at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She nodded her head and moved in closer to him. "I did." She put wrapped her arms around his neck, making him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "When can we do it again?" she asked, seductively, maintaining her composure because she was still unsure of what she saw that night in the alley. But somehow, despite whatever fears she had about the boys and what she saw, Pogue made her feel safe. Like he would do anything to protect her.

Pogue leaned in, so his face was inches away from hers. "We can do this whenever you want." He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss started off slow and gentle, neither knowing if the other was going to stop or deepen the kiss. Surprisingly, Riley was the one who took control, pulling Pogue closer to her and making the kiss more passionate. Pogue let her take the lead, simply responding to whatever she did. The kiss lasted a few minutes longer, each starting to fight the other for dominance, but a voice behind them brought them out of the small world the two had created. "Hey!" rang in both Riley and Pogue's ears, making them both turn around to see what's there.

Riley turned and saw a guy sitting on the hood of her car. "Seriously, Monkey, PDA on your first day of classes. I'm ashamed." She started smiling and flew out of Pogue's embrace and jogged over to her car. He confusingly followed her, wondering who he was and why he called her 'Monkey'.

"First things first, get your ass off my car." She said, watching the mystery guy slide off the hood and open his arms, expecting a hug. Riley ran into his arms and was pulled into a strong hug. Pogue stood there, watching, as the guy rubbed Riley's back and kissed her forehead. For a split second, Riley forgot where she was, but was pulled back into reality when she heard a voice call her name. "Oh I'm so sorry." She said, looking over at Pogue, who had kept a pretty lengthy distance from them. Riley pulled the guy over to Pogue and started to smile. "Damien this is Pogue. Pogue, this is my brother, Damien." Pogue let out a sigh of relief, as he extended his hand and let out a laugh. "Hey" he said, trying to keep his cool, as the story Mia told him at Nicky's about her brother flashed in his head. "I thought…." Damien put his hand up, stopping Pogue. "You thought I was seeing my sister?? That's illegal." Damien laughed and shook Pogue's hand. Damien quickly let go, getting an off-putting feeling and took a step away from Pogue, an action completely oblivious to the two teenagers.

Riley, feeling left out of the conversation, decided to jump back in. "Damien was the one that called me that night at Nicky's. I didn't get to see him before I left for school. So he decided to come see Ipswich for a few days." Pogue nodded as Riley spoke, seeing how happy she was that her brother was here. He looked over at Damien, expecting to see the same thing, but the happiness didn't reach his eyes. Instead, there was a certain emotion playing over and over on his face, which at first seemed unrecognizable, but as he kept looking, he saw a hidden twitch of anger and anguish. Riley snapped several times to get his attention. "Hey!"Pogue turned back to Riley, suddenly covered with concern. "You okay?" she gave her a quick smile and nodded his head. Damien turned to Pogue. "You're a senior here, too? Like Riles and Mia?" Pogue nodded his head, unable to shake the unnerving feeling he got from Damien. "How old are you?" Pogue asked, finally able to find his voice. "I'm almost 21. I go to NYU." he said, wrapping his arm protectively around Riley. "So you gonna show me around, Monkey, or do I have to ask for a tour?" Damien said, obviously wanting some time alone with his sister. Riley turned to Pogue, the smile slightly fading from her face. "Do you mind?" Pogue shook his head no, knowing that his voice would've said something else. But even this early in whatever it is that they were starting, he realized that it's near impossible for him to say no to her. "You go and spend time with your brother." He said, giving Riley a sincere smile. She gave Pogue a hug and a quick kiss. "I'll call you later, okay?" she said before Damien started ushering her away from him. Pogue turned and watched them walk away, but could've sworn he saw her brother turn back and give him the evil eye.

_Damien, Riley, and Mia_

Riley turned the door to her dorm room and plopped down on her bed. "So, what's up, D? I thought you weren't coming until next week?" Damien looked at his sister and pretended to be hurt. "Riles, I'm shocked. Can't a guy wanna see his little sisters' to make sure they're okay? Speaking of, where's Mia?" Riley pointed to her door. "Her room is across the hall. I don't know if she's there though." Damien turned, walked across the hall, and a few minutes later, came back in with a half dressed Mia over his shoulders. "What the Hell, Damien? I'm trying to get ready for something!" she screamed, kicking and scratching him so he'll let go. He laughed and put her down. "Sorry, Munchkin. I didn't know." Riley leaned forward on the bed, pulling Mia over to her. "Yea, I didn't know either. What exactly are you getting ready for?" Mia walked over to Mia's closet, flipping through some of the items. "Mia.." Riley said, pushing the subject. Mia turned and faced her friend. "Can I borrow this shirt?" she asked, holding a sparkley royal blue halter shirt up against her body. "Nice choice, Mia, but why do you want to borrow it?" She stomped around like a 5 year old being told not to eat a cookie before dinner. "But I don't wanna tell you!" She wined, pouting at her and Damien, making them both laugh. "You don't tell me, and I won't tell you about the date I had with Pogue…" Riley said, getting a smile from Mia. "Fine… I have a date with Reid in a while." Riley let out a heavy sigh and fell out on the bed. "Reid?? Who's Reid?" Damien asked, feeling completely out of the loop. "My ex boyfriend, Damien." Mia said, interrupted by Riley, sitting back up on her bed. "The ex that cheated on her" Damien's eyes got wide at Riley's statement. "D, before you say anything…" Mia started, seeing Damien ball his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I take It, Reid and Pogue are friends?" he said, trying to calm himself down. Both girls nodded, not knowing how to react to Damien's sudden change of attitude. Damien opened his eyes and looked at both girls. He was extremely overprotective of both of them. He knew in his gut that something was off with those boys, even after only meeting one of them. "I want you both to listen to me, and listen to me closely. I don't want you around them." Mia and Riley both started to protest, talking over one another to get their point across. "Damien, you never even met Reid! You can't just tell me I can't see him!" Mia yelled at Damien. "Exactly!" Riley yelled in her brother's face. "I met him, can't stand him, and I haven't even said anything like that! And Pogue. Pogue, D, is the first guy I've truly liked in a long time." Riley had pain, sorrow, and confusion on her face. She had no idea where this was coming from because everything was fine when he got there. "I don't understand." She said, her voice lower than before. The face Riley had was mirrored on Mia's face.

Damien hated what he was doing to his sisters. He could see it in their eyes and hear it in their voices how much they cared about these boys. He never wanted to make them feel this way, he was the one preventing anyone else from doing it to them, but there was something shady about them that he couldn't shake. And he wasn't suppose to speak of what to Riley of Mia yet. He was heavy in thought until Mia pulled him out of it. "Can you give us legitimate reasons or are you just being overprotective?" she asked, now sitting on the bed next to Riley. "If you can give us real, legit reasons, we'll stop seeing them." Damien looked at them with pleading eyes, "I can't tell you yet. Just please, stay away from them." Mia got up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Damien asked. Mia got to the door and turned to face him. "To finish getting ready for my date." Damien walked over to her, grabbing her arm, stopping her from leaving. "Why can't you just listen to me?" he asked. Mia shrugged out of his grasp and walked to her room. "Because you don't know what you're talking about!" she said before she slammed her door. A few minutes later, a crash was heard, making Riley and Damien jump and go check on her.

Riley knocked on the door lightly, knowing that she wasn't the one Mia was upset with, but didn't wanna chance her getting upset with her either. Damien, unsatisfied with how Riley was handling it, turned the doorknob and was surprised by what he found inside.

Mia's room was empty, like she didn't come back in here just a few minutes ago. There was nothing broken anywhere, even though they had just heard a crash. There was no sign of forced entry or any sign of a struggle. "Damn it" Damien said, slightly under his breath, but loud enough for Riley to hear him. "What happened? Where is she?" Damien sighed and turned to Riley. "She's gone. And one of your 'boyfriends' took her."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N****: I wrote another Chapter!!! I'm proud of myself cause I got a paper due this week and one due tomorrow that I didn't start until earlier…. I seriously just finished it minutes ago…**

**A little Side note****, ForestDancer59, First off, thank you for reading my story. I was writing this chapter when I got your review.. I realized that you were right about the rating as I was writing; I just didn't realize it…. I did change the rating to T instead of M now…. Thank you for making me see it… **

**I don't own anything but Mia, Riley, Damien nd their family……. **

Chapter 9

Damien started pacing , walking back and forth through Mia's room, his hands laced above his head, pissed at himself for not preventing this from happening. Riley was sitting on Mia's desk, her head in her lap, trying to calm herself down. The two siblings said nothing to each other, both blaming themselves for this accident. "How did this happen?" Riley asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "She wasn't even in here for five minutes." Damien turned to his sister. "There's stuff going on that you don't know about Riles. Crazy stuff that you guys weren't suppose to find out about." Riley took a deep breath and looked at her brother. "Well, since my best friend is missing, I think I deserve to know what's going on."

Damien sat on the desk chair, close enough to keep his voice down, but far enough so they don't collide and invade each other's personal space. "Mom wanted to be the one to tell you, but your right. The situation is different and you need to know so you can protect yourself." He started, making Riley shiver. "This goes back centuries. I'm talking Salem witch trials. Witches and all that stuff." Riley looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm not the right person to explain this, I know, but it's true. Riles, you know I wouldn't lie to you about anything, let alone this." The look on Riley's face changed from distrust and disbelief, to pure and utter confusion. "What are you trying to say?" she asked, her voice below a whisper, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it to believe it. "Were descendants from a line of witches, Riley." Damien said, putting his arm around his sister protectively, as if she was about to break after hearing the news. Riley broke down into uncontrollable sobs. A rush of memories came flooding back into her head. It was things she remembered hearing from her grandmother when she and Mia were younger, but as she got older, she brushed them off as old fairy tales to soothe her imagination. But ever since coming here, to Ipswich, she had this feeling in her gut that life as she knew it was changing. That turned out to be an understatement.

Damien pulled Riley into his lap and rocked her back and forth as she cried, trying his hardest to soothe her and help her deal with the newly found out information. "I'm not gonna tell you much more about it. Mom and Nana wanted to be the ones to tell you and Mia about it." Riley looked up at her brother. "Mia?" she asked through sniffles. "What does she have to do with this? You said **we're** the descendants…" Riley was interrupted by a knock at the door. She got off her brother's lap so he could go and answer the door.

Damien slowly approached the door, not knowing what or who was behind it. He turned the doorknob and saw a blonde boy in a blazer and dark jeans, holding a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand. "Reid" Riley said acknowledging the boy. Before Reid had the chance to say anything, Damien had him pinned up against the wall, trying to choke him to death. "Where the hell is my sister, you asshole?!?" he screamed, pushing him farther into the wall and purposely making Reid's head hit the wall. "Where is she?"

Riley grabbed Damien and pulled him off Reid, trying to calm him down enough to explain why he attacked Reid. "Why the hell did you go after Reid?" Riley asked, ready for an explanation. "Not only did she have plans with Reid tonight, but he wouldn't just take her." Reid stood there confused. "Does someone wanna explain to me what the hell is going on??" Damien took a few steps forward, coming face to face with Reid. "Mia was kidnapped, you and your friends have powers, and one of you took her." Riley stepped in between the two guys, trying to put some space in between the two. "Okay.. Lower the testosterone levels a bit and think rationally." She said, trying to cool the room down. "Damien, they didn't do it. Especially Reid. He wouldn't be here if he did. They had a date remember?" Damien looked at Reid hard, thinking hard on what Riley just said. He sighed and stepped into the middle of the room. "Your right, Riles. I just overreacted." He turned around to face Reid. "I'm sorry for choking you. Mia's missing and I went Psycho." Reid's facial expression changed. "What happened? Who took her? When did this happen?" He asked, concern written all over his face. Riley let out a small smile, completely unnoticed by the two other boys. "I told you they didn't do it. They all care about her way too much."

Reid got a funny look on his face, coming to the realization that he knew about his power. "How did you know about the power?" He asked, exchanging looks between Damien and Riley. Damien was about to say something but Reid's phone started to ring. He put his finger up, and stepped out the room to take the call. "I still don't trust him Riles." Damien said in a low voice. "But I do believe that he didn't have anything to do with it" Riley walked over to her brother, putting her head on his shoulder. "I never said I trusted him either. And I sure as hell don't like him. He put Mia through hell last year, D" she said, her voice matching his. "But he loves her. It's in his eyes. That's what I go by." He nodded and looked down at his sister, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "We're gonna get her back, Riles. And nothing is gonna happen to you in the process. I promise you that." She nodded her head, closing her eyes to let everything sink in. 'This is gonna be bad.' She thought to herself, mentally preparing for what's ahead.

Reid came back in the room, putting his phone back in his pocket. "That was Caleb" he said, leaning against the wall. "He wants to meet at his family's old house to talk. I told him that I was bringing you two so we can pool all our information together, and probably get this sorted out a lot quicker" Riley nodded her head. "Come on, we can take my car." She said going across the hall to get her keys. She came back to see an awkward standoff between Reid and Damien. She snapped her fingers by Reid's head to get his attention. "You mind driving? I don't know where the barn is." He gave her a small smile and pulled her into a quick hug. "I knew you weren't as bitchy as you let on." She let out a sigh and looked at him. "This doesn't mean anything, Reid." She said as she started walking down the hallway. "I still hate you. I just don't wanna drive aimlessly around while Mia's out there somewhere when you know exactly where it is. Do you need proof that I still don't like you?" She asked when she got to the end of the hallway. She punched Reid in the stomach, making him double over in pain and making Damien laugh. "Dude, I saw that coming. She does that to me and my friends all the time. Usually though, she aims for the face."

The car ride was uncomfortably silent. None of them knew what to say to the other because they had no idea of what was going on in the others head. Riley was the one to break the silence. "I know this is awkward, but we need to talk. Being alone in our heads right now is not a good thing." Damien and Reid both shook their heads in agreement. "Cause I don't know about you two, but I have some nasty thoughts running around in my head that I'd rather not think of." Damien nodded and turned to Reid. "So you cheated on Mia?" Reid nodded slightly, flinching because he felt Riley smack him in the back of his head. "First things first, Oww, Riley. That really hurt." Riley gave him a little smirk and sat back in her seat. "Damien I was an ass then. I know I hurt her, but I'm trying to change for her. I've been celibate since she dumped me." Riley's eyes got wide at his revelation. 'With everything I heard, I never would've pegged him to do something like that.' She thought to herself. "Wow, Reid. I'm impressed. I never would've thought a manwhore like you would be able to not have sex for that long." Riley said, making Damien laugh. He turned to Reid while he was at a red light. "You hurt Mia again, and I will personally tear you limb from limb. Or whatever's left of you after Riles is done." Reid nodded and started driving.

"I don't intend to. Who are you anyway? I just realized that we haven't been properly introduced. I have an idea of who you are but not officially" Damien smiled and turned to Reid. "I'm Damien James. Riley and Mia's older brother." Riley's eyes got wide. "Both of us? Wait, you called her your sister back in her room. Is this what you were gonna say earlier?" He nodded. "That's why mom wanted to tell you. Mia's our sister, Riley. And Mathew is our father." Riley nodded her head in disbelief. "Oh they have some explaining to do." Reid laughed at their conversation. "That seriously explains a lot between you guys dynamic though, Riles." She nodded in agreement as he stopped and turned the car off. "Here we are." He said, getting out of the car and walking towards the place. Damien put his arms around Riley and followed Reid to the old, decrepit house.

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were in the basement, surrounded by candles and sitting on columns with their last names on them. They looked up when they heard the door open. "Before you say anything," Reid started when he came into view. "But they might know something that we don't." Caleb got up, confused at Reid's statement. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. His question was answered when Riley and Damien came down the stairs. Pogue got up and pulled Riley into a hug, concern written all over his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the mix of emotions on her eyes. She shook her head and held on to him tighter. Pogue ran his fingers through her hair and looked at Damien. "What happened?" Damien pushed off the wall he was leaning on and looked at Pogue. "Riles is in shock of some stuff." He said, brushing the question off, like it was nothing. Pogue pressed the issue to Damien a little more. "What kind of stuff?" he asked. His arms were still around Riley, her head on his chest. Damien shrugged and turned to Riley. "You tell him if you want, Monkey." Tyler got up and turned to Damien. "What the hell is your problem?" Damien didn't say anything, just leaned back against the wall. "He doesn't trust you guys." Riley said, reluctantly leaving Pogue's embrace. "So I'll talk for both of us. We know about you guys' powers, Mia is missing, and I just found out that not is Mia my sister, but we have powers to. Is everyone satisfied?" Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler stood there with their mouths open. "Your turn." She said, going over to Damien, putting her head on his shoulder. Caleb cleared his throat and started. "I don't know how much about us you know." Damien interrupted Caleb. "I know more than she does. You can explain it though." Caleb rubbed his forehead and was about to speak but was stopped by Riley. "There's no need. Nana told me the story of the Covenant of Silence when I was little. The descendants of the first 5 families, one got reckless with the powers and they were kicked out the Covenant and burned at the stake. But not before they're was a curse put on the covenant to try to control their power usage. If you over use your powers after you ascend, you age rapidly until you die. Am I Right?"

The five boys in the room stared at her, confused. "Don't look at me like that. My grandma told me and Mia about once when we were younger and we stayed with her in London for a week. I just didn't think it was true, but when I heard you guys' last names, I got a feeling something was up. Not to mention, I saw you guys using in the alley that night at Nicky's." They all nodded. "Okay since that's done, me and Pogue just found out that the fifth bloodline didn't die out." Riley moved in closer to the guys, bringing Damien with her. "Who is it? Is it anyone we know?" Riley asked. Caleb and Pogue both nodded. "It's Chase, Riles."

**Please Please Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N****: I wrote another chapter!!!! Things have been alittle hectic for me this past week cuz I had a lot of stuff to do for school and not enough time…. But I promised myself that since I only have a quiz tomorrow on a chapter that I already read, that I was gonna sit down and write… so here it is.. chapter 10… I'm gonna try and update again this weekend…. But anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but my OCs.**

Chapter 10

Riley stood there in shock, the words still ringing in her mind. 'It's Chase, Riles.' She immediately let the guilt run through her body. 'I let him get to her' she thought to herself over and over. "This is my fault." She finally said aloud, causing all the guys to look at her. "What do you mean, Riley?" Tyler asked. "It's my fault he got her." She said. "I let him get to her." Pogue tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged and started to walk away from them, but was stopped by Damien. "This isn't your fault, Monkey." he said, trying to keep her calm. "It's no one's fault. There's no way anyone of you guys could have known what he was up to." The four boys nodded their heads in agreement. "None of us had any idea. Especially not you, Riles." Reid said, offering her some sort of comfort. "You just found out about this stuff about an hour or so ago." Riley softly nodded her head and sighed. "How do you know that Chase is the descendant of the fifth family?"

Caleb cleared his throat and ran his hand over his head. "Pogue and I checked his school records." He said. "His birth parent's', were killed in a car accident on his eighteenth birthday. Collins is his adoptive parent's last name. His actual last name is Pope." Damien got a confused look on his face. "Pope as in Goody Pope?" Caleb nodded his head. "Wait wasn't Goody Pope the woman who claimed that John Putnam came to her as an Incubus and got her pregnant?" Riley asked, making Damien look at her.

"What exactly did Nana tell you?" Riley shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't tell me that. I read that in one of her books one night after she went to bed. She told me not to, but that only made me wanna read it more." Damien lightly laughed and shook his head at his sister. "So if his last name is really Pope," Tyler started, "He's one of us." Caleb finished.

Reid looked around at the people in the room, hoping that one of them would have an answer to his next question. "Now that that's been established, can we figure out what the hell he wants with Mia?" Caleb looked at Reid. "Power." Damien shook his head, agreeing with Caleb. "If he already knew about you guys, I bet he knew about the girls too." Damien took a few steps closer to Caleb. "And our family has a lot of it." Caleb ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm starting to think his parent's' death wasn't an accident either." Reid started to panic, scared of what Chase might do to Mia. "What are we gonna do?"

Everyone in the room grew silent, all trying to think of a solution to get Mia back safely and stop Chase before he hurt anyone else. Riley was the first one to break the silence. "Okay, if I were a psychotic, power-obsessed maniac, what would be my next move?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. "You go after the people with the power. Pick them off one by one." Damien said, walking back over to the wall. "But how?" Tyler asked, sitting back down on his family column. "Two ways." Pogue started, running his fingers through his hair. "You either go for the strongest, or go for the weakest." Riley walked over to Pogue, putting her arm through his. "Or in this case, the most attached." Caleb sighed and closed his eyes, his hands going over his face. "Or both." He said, drawing the attention to him. "You get more accomplished that way. He took Mia, knowing we all care about her, and that we're gonna do whatever we can to get her back, no matter what the consequences. Why not use that to eliminate the people in the way of fulfilling your desires."

Damien walked over to the group, his face slightly contorted. "Who's stronger out of you guys?" Caleb raised his hand, acknowledging that he knew he was a target. "I ascend tomorrow night." He said, frustration peaking through his voice. Out of nowhere, Riley gasped, letting go of Pogue. "What's wrong?" Pogue asked, wondering what else could be wrong. "Sarah and Kate." She said while pulling out her phone. "There involved in this too." The guys nodded in agreement. Before she started to dial, Caleb's phone started ringing. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's Sarah." He said, causing Riley to sigh a breath of relief. He stepped away from everyone to hear what Sarah was saying on the other line, making everyone wait in an anxious silence. When Caleb walked back to them, he had a certain look on his face, telling that he didn't have good news. "Chase got to them already." He said, making them all worry. "He put a spell on Kate. Spiders. Sarah is at the hospital with her now." They all looked around at each other, knowing that the situation had gone from extremely bad to horribly worse. "Let's go to the hospital then." Damien said, making everyone turn around. "It's not safe for her to be alone. It's not safe for any of us to be alone with this guy out there." They all nodded in agreement and started up the stairs to go to the hospital.

_Mia (Elsewhere)_

Black.

All she saw was black.

She heard something moving behind her, causing her to shift her weight. She groaned aloud, slowly regaining consciousness. 'Where am I' she thought to herself, trying to adjust to the lighting in the new environment. She sat up looking to examine her surroundings, then realized that she couldn't move any further. "What the hell?" she said in a low voice, only to hear footsteps behind her. "Your awake." The voice said, coming into view and surprising Mia. "Chase?" she asked, completely confused. "I don't understand. What's going on?" Chase chuckled and knelt down, brushing his hand lightly over her cheek. "Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart." He said reaching for something nearby. "I'm taking care of it." He stretched out a gag in front of Mia, making her freak out. "No no no" she whimpered, trying her hardest to get away from Chase. "Shhhhhh" he said, forcing the gag in her mouth and tying it behind her head. He ran his hand over her hair. Mia started to cry, still completely confused by what was going on and when she got there. Chase wiped her tears away as they fell, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Everything is gonna be okay. I promise you" he said, getting up and walking towards the door. He turned and waved at Mia, before leaving the room he had Mia in. "This will all be over soon." He closed and locked the door, walking away and leaving Mia confused, sad, and alone.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N****: I finally finished this chapter!!!! I struggled for a bit, so its not exactly how I originally planned it. I re wrote it a few times. I'm planning for about 2 or 3 more chapters… and I already have a sequel planned sooooo……. Enjoy this chapter…. I'll try and update soon…**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING THIS!!!! It has gotten almost 2,000 hits!!! That has made me a very happy writer!!!**

**I don't own the boys ….. Only my OCs**

Chapter 11

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Everyone was speeding to get to the hospital to make sure that Chase couldn't get anywhere near Kate of Sarah again. By the time they got there, the doctors had just stabilized Kate, who was having a horrible reaction to all the spider bites on her. Pogue couldn't help but feel sad and blame himself. Yes, they weren't together anymore, but he felt responsible for exposing her to this. He was the reason she was involved in the first place. He brought her into his world, and now she's fighting for her life. He hung his head down in shame and walked down the hallway alone.

Sarah was downstairs with Caleb, trying to get some sort of explanation of everything that was going on. Reid, Tyler, and Damien were talking to Kate's Doctor, trying to get an explanation and update on Kate's condition. Riley was close by to them, by the doorway to Kate's room, looking in on her. She took a few steps inside and sat down by Kate's bedside. She looked down at the ring on her middle finger and started twisting it, like she always did when she was unsure and nervous about something. She looked back up at Kate with tears in her eyes, completely throwing her off. "I don't know where this is coming from" she said, her voice low and unsure. "I mean, I just met you a few days ago. And I'll be honest, I didn't really like you much." She forced a laugh out through her tears to try to make herself feel better. "I mean, I thought your voice was way too annoying, and you were overly friendly and nosy. But here I am. Wishing you would jump out this bed, and give me one of your psycho clingy hugs and screech with excitement." She wiped her tears away and lightly touched Kate's hand. "We're gonna fix this. And then you'll get better, I promise." She got up from the chair and walked out the room, turning to see Pogue leaving the hospital. She walked over to Tyler and Reid to find out what had happened while she was with Kate.

"What'd I miss?" she said turning back and forth between Reid and Tyler. "He's blaming himself for Kate being here." Tyler said with a frown on his face. "We tried telling him otherwise, but he snapped and walked away." Riley ran her fingers through her hair and started to run down the hallway to catch up to him. When she finally did, they were outside by the parking lot.

"What happened to 'It's nobody's fault'?" she called out to him, as he started to get on his motorcycle. "If I'm not allowed to blame myself for what happened tonight, neither are you." Pogue got off his bike for a second and stared intently at Riley. "You don't understand." He started, trying to pick and choose his words carefully. "The entire reason Kate was brought into this was because she was involves with me. I brought her into this world, and now she's hurt. It was extremely selfish of me." Riley sighed, slightly confused and upset at his words. "You weren't being selfish." She said sincerely, trying to make him feel better. "You had no idea that Chase would come along and try to hurt the people in our lives. This isn't your fault, Pogue. And running away, and brooding about it won't fix it." She tried to reach for his hand, but Pogue shifted away from her. He put on his helmet and rode away, leaving Riley alone in the parking lot.

She fought back tears, because she promised herself a long time ago that she would never let another guy make her cry. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit, before turning to go back inside the hospital. As she was walking, she heard light footsteps behind her. Riley stopped and turned around, finding no one there. She turned to continue going back inside, but there was someone in her way. "It's been a while, Riley." She looked up and found herself face to face with the person she hated more than anything. Her face looking hard and stiff. "Where the hell is Mia, Chase?" she said, making him chuckle. "Don't worry, she's safe. I wouldn't hurt her." She scoffed in disbelief. "Excuse me if I find that hard to believe." Chase put his hands on her shoulders. "If you don't believe me, I'll take you to her." Riley looked at him and before she had the chance to say anything, Chase was flung away from her and across the parking lot. Riley turned and saw her brother running towards her, his eyes, white as snow. "Stay the hell away from her." He snarled, his voice pure venom. He pushed Riley behind him, waiting for Chase to retaliate. "Where is Mia?" he shouted, ready to attack if he didn't like the answer he was given. Chase got back up and laughed. "I'm impressed, Damien." He walked back over to the brother and sister, rubbing his head. "That hurt. I underestimated you." Damien's eyes turned white again, shocking both Chase and Riley. "You didn't answer my question, mother fucker." Riley had never heard him so aggressive before. "Where is my sister?" Chase hesitated before taking another step forward. "She's fine. I would never hurt my future bride." Riley's eyes grew wide and she gasped as Chase went flying and hit a car, making a huge imprint. Damien then suddenly disappeared from in front of Riley and appeared by the car Chase was on, his hands around his throat. "You touch her in any way, and I'll rip you apart with my bare hands." He snarled in Chase's ear. Chase laughed through the strain on his throat and Damien was flung on to the ground. Riley ran over to her brother, lifting him off the ground.

Chase laughed a bit and rubbed his throat. "I didn't account for you in my plan, Damien." Damien shrugged out of Riley's grasp and stood firmly, ready to attack again. "Good." He said, a slight grin on his face. "I'm glad I can ruin them." Chase shook his head at the two siblings. "You didn't." he said, starting to chuckle again. "I'll just have to adjust." Chase looked at the watch in his arm and turned around. "I gotta go." He said, starting to walk away. "Can't keep Mia waiting. Oh and tell Caleb I'll be waiting for him." Damien was about to lunge but, Chase was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Riley asked, running her fingers through her hair and looking all around her. Damien closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. "Probably back to where he has Mia. That Son of a Bitch." He turned and started to go back inside. "Come on, Riles. We're going back inside." She reluctantly turned and walked inside, still slightly paranoid about what just happened.

When they got inside, she stopped before they reached everyone else. "Wanna tell me what that was?" she asked. "I mean, I understand that the guy's eyes turned black, but yours turn white?" Damien gave her a small smile. "Yours will too." He said, reaching for her arms to guide her forward. "When you learn to use your powers, that is." Riley looked at her brother, amused and a little excited to have something to look forward to. Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Sarah were sitting in the lobby as Damien and Riley walked over to them. "Guess who just paid us a little visit?" Damien said, ushering Riley into a chair. Riley put her head down, resting them on her hands. "Chase was outside." She said, through her hands. Tyler and Reid both jumped out their seat. "Did he have Mia?" Tyler asked, concerned. Damien shook his head and sat down next to Caleb. "He said she was his future bride." As the words came out Damien's mouth, Reid felt his blood boil. Before he knew it, his fist had connected to the wall, making a huge hole. Riley flinched at the sound of the contact. "Reid, stop." She said trying to calm herself. "It won't solve anything." He just shook his head as she spoke, not really listening. "We gotta get her back." He said, looking around at his friends. "I'm not losing her to him." Caleb stood up and walked towards Reid. "None of us are losing her, Reid." Riley got up and went over to Sarah, putting her arms around her and soothing her, because she seemed so confused by everything going on around her. "He said he'll be waiting for you, Caleb" she said, making him turn around. "But you're not doing this alone." Caleb turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She stood up with Sarah by her side and looked at him. "We need a plan."

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N****: Another chapter done…. I took a break and wrote completely from Mia's perspective this chapter. A lot must be running through your mind when you're alone in the dark and that's what I built on. **

**I also added another character to this story. I'll add pictures of him on my profile later. He's important now, but will be even more important in the sequel for this. He adds controversy to one of the relationships, and that's all I'm saying about it for now…. **

**ENJOY**

**I Don't own the guys, just my OCs **

Chapter 12

Mia

Sitting alone in the dark, tied up, and gagged with nowhere to go, gave Mia some time to think. Everything that had been going on since this school year had started, and what would happen afterwards.

For as long as she's known Caleb, it had always been his dream to be a doctor. He had always been the overly smart, confident and level headed one out of the four guys she had come to love over the past few years. He had the grades and the attitude to be a highly successful surgeon. She could see him as a Chief of Staff at a highly successful hospital, helping the many people of the world.

All of a sudden, her mind flashed to graduation. She could see Caleb at the podium, in his cap and gown, getting his diploma and giving the valedictorian speech. She could practically hear the joy in his voice as he spoke. Because Caleb was extremely bright, he could have his choice of whatever college he wanted to go to, but, she knew his dream school was Harvard. He would do amazing there. He would do amazing anywhere.

The next one who came to Mia's mind was Tyler. Yes, like herself, he had timid and shy tendencies, but he has much more to offer than that. He's extremely loyal and dedicated and there's nothing he can't accomplish if he puts his mind to it. Tyler had been her confidant when she first got to Spencer, going to him with all her problems and issues about everything in her life. He's a good listener, and a good problem solver, some of the reasons he wants to be a psychologist. Mia could see him owning his own practice, solving the many problems of the people of the world and advising people about what to do in certain situations.

All of a sudden, Mia saw Tyler walking across the stage in his cap and gown, diploma in hand. His smile was bright and he was truly happy. Looking at him straight in the eyes, Mia had never seen his eyes glow so much. Going to Harvard was the obvious choice for anyone who graduated from Spencer, but Tyler wanted to go to Columbia, to follow in his father's footsteps.

Next thing she knew, Mia saw Pogue walk up the stairs to the stage and get his diploma. When you first see Pogue, the first impression you get is bad boy/slacker. His motor cycle, leather jacket, and slightly long hair lead you to believe that. But when you actually get to know him, you realize that there's so much more to him than what meets the eye. He's extremely smart, so sweet, over protective, and a little on the shy side. That motorcycle is like his baby, and it's rare that you'll see him without his leather jacket, but it's part of who he is. He likes working on his bike and getting his hands dirty, but then again, he likes to ride his bike up to this mountain and watch the sun either rise or set. He took her up there before, when he and Kate broke up and just talked for hours, that's one of the reasons they're so close. Pogue actually broke down and cried during their conversation, showing Mia his vulnerable side and making her understand that this was a side he rarely showed to anyone. At that moment, she knew that they had a different type of relationship, built on trust and communication in a non-romantic way. More along the lines of brother and sister. Pogue wanted to be an engineer and attend either Harvard with Caleb or Yale for school. Pogue was the perfect example of the cliché saying "don't judge a book by its cover".

Then, Mia saw Riley go across the stage. She had a sash, like Caleb's, so she was probably the salutatorian of their class. Riley was always smart, never really caring or putting a lot of stress on herself with her grades, unless it was extremely necessary. Riley is one of the most important people in Mia's life. She's been a part of her for as long as she can remember. She's smart, beautiful, talented, and has one of the biggest hearts Mia has ever seen. Mia experienced it first hand, that when Riley has you in her heart, you get a different side of Riley. You get the kinder, gentler, and vulnerable Riley, not the bitch persona she puts on. There's nothing Mia wouldn't do for Riley and she knew that that sentiment was returned. Riley never specified on what she wanted to do when she graduated from high school, claiming that she wanted to keep her options open until she was dead set and dedicated to one specific thing, but she did want to attend either Yale or Brown for college. But it doesn't really matter what Riley decides to do or where she goes to school, because she'll do great anyway. She always does.

Last but certainly not least, Riley thought about Reid. She saw him walk across the stage, diploma in hand and smirk on his face. Even in a daydream, he made Mia swoon. She learned from the second she met him that with Reid, what you see is what you get. He never hid much of his emotions and always spoke his mind no matter what. That was one of the qualities Reid had that Mia admired. He was always been cocky, confident and sure of himself. But there was something else about him that made her love him. She loved the fact that whenever he was around her, his cockiness and arrogance never got to his head. He let his guard down with her, and showed Mia the side of him he never showed anyone else. He was vulnerable with her, he let her see him cry, and he wore his heart on his sleeve, laying all his cards out there. That was also his downfall. The fact that he was so open got him into trouble and caused as much pain as it did joy. The majority of the time, Reid could talk himself out of any situation, and usually make anyone believe one of his "stories", making him capable of being the most amazing Lawyer out there. He wanted to go to Columbia for school, partly because of the Law program, and partly because he wanted to be close to Tyler.

A mental picture of them in their caps and gowns flashed in her head, all of them smiling and laughing, excited for the future. Then they just disappeared, and a horrible thought flashed in Mia's head. What if she wasn't there for it all? She had no idea what Chase was planning on doing to her, so what if she didn't get to see any of it happen? Mia started to cry at the thought of not seeing all of her friends again. What if she never got the chance to accomplish all that she wanted to in her life? She wanted to go to Brown and study English, work on her art. Mia wanted to go abroad and see the world. She wanted to get married and have children. All these things she wanted to do in her life, and now, she might not get the chance to do that. It all depends on this one person whom she barely knows and whatever he has planned for her.

Mia started rocking herself back and forth in her chair silently crying, and watching the shadows move in the darkness. All of a sudden, there was a crash and the doors of the room swung open, scaring Mia. A guy came in the room, took the gag off of Mia's mouth, and untied her from her restraints. "Who are you?" she said, frantically. "How did you know I was here?" The mystery man lightly laughed and looked at her. "I didn't know you were here." He said, helping Mia to her feet. "I'm River. And I'm saving you." He said with a smile. "Now let's go before that other guy comes back." Mia nodded and followed her savior out the dark room and into the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N****: I had a burst of inspiration to write and this is what happened. I know I said that River's background would be explained here… but it didn't happen… sry… I put some sort of explanation in, but not what I wanted… This fit a little better to me… enjoy**

**I own nothing but my OCs**

Chapter 13

Although it was Riley's idea to make a plan, the guys left her in the waiting room with Sarah and went into a vacant room nearby to plan out their next move. "I hate when they do that." Sarah said, trying to break the tension between them. "It makes me feel useless." Riley laughed lightly and turned to Sarah. "That's pretty much what we are right now." She said with a slight attitude. "Because the all mighty men won't let us help." Sarah laughed at Riley's words, acknowledging the truth in her words. "Exactly" she said, calming down. "I mean, I know I don't have any type of powers like you guys, but I still want to help. I care about them too" Riley looked at her, slightly amused and shocked at the same time. "Having powers doesn't mean anything." She said turning to look at the guys through the window. She didn't notice it before, but Pogue came back and was sitting near Tyler, close to the door. "Especially if you don't know how to use them." She turned back to Sarah, and reached for her hand. "It may seem important because it's like everyone we come into contact with has them. But it's not the important thing. The important thing is that we're all safe and together. And right now, that's not the case." Sarah slowly nodded at her words and turned to watch the guys through the window.

_Meanwhile_

"It's nice of you to join us." Damien said coldly when Pogue entered the room. "I needed some air." He said, sitting in the chair by Tyler. Damien laughed and turned away from him. Reid looked at Damien and saw the pain and fear of everything that had just happened in his eyes. He turned to Pogue and saw his usual "mask" up, meaning whatever he was feeling, he didn't wanna talk about it or anyone to know about it. "You can't just go off like that, Pogue." Caleb said, trying to stay level headed. "It's not safe. Not only did you put yourself in danger, you put Riley in danger too." Pogue's eyes flashed with concerned at the mention of Riley's name. "Is she….?" He started, hoping that she didn't get hurt because of him. Caleb nodded his head and pointed into the waiting area. "She's fine." He said, calming his friends' fears. "She's in the waiting area with Sarah." Pogue let out a sigh of relief, making Damien snicker. "Now you care?" Damien said, not moving from his seat. "Chase almost took Riley, just like he did Mia, because she followed YOU outside to calm YOU down." He said, emphasizing Pogue's role I the earlier events. "If she would've gotten taken, I swear…." He started to get out of his chair, but Reid stopped him. "I wanna rip someone apart just as bad as you do, trust me." He said looking Damien in the eyes. "But attacking each other won't solve anything. Not only is he not the real person you're mad at, but it will leave us one person short when we fight the asshole that has Mia." Everyone in the room laughed at Reid's statement, all knowing that it was the truth and that Chase needed to be their main focus at the moment. "Put it aside for the time being, then beat the hell out of each other after we do what we gotta do. I won't care then. Hell, I'll watch and referee. But Mia will be safe then." Damien nodded and sat back down in his chair and sighed in defeat. "How do you wanna do this?" he asked, and they all started plotting their attack on Chase.

_Waiting Area_

"I'm hungry." Sarah said, while stretching in her chair. "I'm gonna go to the vending machine. You want anything?" Riley shook her head and got out of her chair. "I should go with you so they don't freak out and over react to you and me both being alone and not staying together." Sarah laughed and they both started walking down the hallway.

Out of nowhere, Riley felt light headed and dizzy while she was walking with Sarah. She brushed it off on not eating anything and decided to get something from the vending machine after all to help it go away. When they got there, Riley started to reach for her wallet in her purse, but doubled over in pain, gripping her head. "What's wrong?!?" Sarah asked frantically, wondering if there was something she could do to help. Riley let out a loud scream, drawing attention from everyone on that floor of the hospital.

The guys came running towards them, Damien being the first to get them. "What happened?" Tyler asked, watching Damien pick Riley up and carry her to a gurney. Sarah looked at the pain on Riley's face and ran into Caleb's arms. She turned slightly to answer the question. "I don't know. We were at the machine, then she just doubled over and started gripping her head." Caleb ran his fingers through Sarah's hair, trying to calm her down. "You know what's going on, Damien?" he asked, noticing that Damien was just holding her and waiting. Damien nodded and waited for Riley to finish screaming. "She had a premonition." He said, rubbing Riley's shoulders as she put her head on his shoulder. "She used to get them when she was younger, but our grandma binded them because they were 'painful, disturbing, and noisy'. She normally got them in dreams, so…." Riley interrupted him before he could finish. "I always thought they were nightmares." She said weakly, her face turning pale and sickly. "And when they happened, mom would always say it was a coincidence." Damien nodded his head and pulled his sister in closer. "So either, your power outgrew that potion, or someone lifted it, cause this isn't suppose to happen now."

Riley shrugged and looked at Reid. "I saw Mia." His eyes grew wider and he moved in closer to her, kneeling in front of her. "Is she okay?" he asked, on the verge of tears. "She's fine." She said, as Reid put his head in her lap. "I don't know how, but Chase doesn't have her anymore." Everyone looked at her in shock. Reid was the only one who could muster up something to say. "Then where is she?" Riley shrugged again. "I didn't see that." Reid put his head back down. "All I saw was some guy in a leather jacket with hair a little like Caleb's' go in, untie, her, and take her out of where ever Chase had her." Tyler moved closer to Riley and sat next to her on the gurney. "Where did he take her?" Riley leaned over to Tyler, putting her head on his shoulder, letting Damien get up from the gurney. "All I saw was some open, wooded area." Caleb looked at Pogue, Tyler, and Reid with recognition as to the place Riley was describing. "You think she's in the Dells?" They all shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to try." Pogue said, turning towards the exit. "Ty, take Sarah and Riley to my house, please." Caleb said as he, Damien, Pogue, and Reid started walking to the door. "We'll be there in a few." Tyler nodded and turned to the girls.

Riley went in her purse and pulled out her car keys and handed them to Tyler. "I'm not leaving my car here." She said, wiggling on the gurney. "I hate hospitals." Sarah laugh lightly at Riley's statement. "Give us some sort of warning next time." She said, helping Riley up from the gurney. "You scared the hell out of me!" Riley laughed as they walked out the hospital. "I scared the hell out of myself." She said, getting into the back seat of her car. "You think she's there? At the Dells?" Tyler asked, putting himself in the conversation and starting to drive to Caleb's house. "I sure as hell hope so, Ty" Riley said, closing her eyes and drifting into a state of unconsciousness. A few minutes later, she was woken up by Tyler. "They got her." He said, taking her out the car. "They're on the way here now."

_Chase_

Chase paced through the room, anxiously. "Where the hell did she go?" he said aloud to no one in particular. "She was tied and gagged. There was no way she could get out of here alone." He ran his fingers through his short hair and sighed. "This changes everything."

Out of nowhere, Chase heard footsteps creep up behind him. He looked down and saw a shadow cast in front of him. "This is a surprise." He said, waiting for a response before he made his next move. When he didn't hear anything, he turned around and came face to face with his intruder. "Where did you take her?" The intruder chuckled. "She's safe." He said, walking away from Chase and further into the room. When he got to the window, he turned to Chase. "That's what matters."

Chase grew angry and balled his hands into fists. "She wasn't yours to take, River. You have no idea what you just did." River turned and moved closer to Chase so that they were arms length apart. "I know exactly what I did." He said calmly, taking another step forward. "I did the exact same thing you did to me. You took something from me, so I took something from you. Simple as that." Chase shook his head in disbelief, shocked at River's explanation. "What did I take from you, huh?" he asked frantically. "What did I take to make you betray me like that?" River moved dangerously close to Chase, keeping his calm demeanor but ready to fight in case Chase decided to strike. "It's not what you took, Chase." He said, looking Chase directly in the eyes. "It's who. You took my parents. _Our _parents, Chase. And I have no intentions of EVER letting you forget it."

**Yes River and Chase are siblings… NOT biologically though… River's parents are Chase's adoptive parents… And River does have powers…. All will hopefully be explained next chapter…**

**This was really fun to write… It took a few hours on a belly full of turkey…. But I got it done!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your Thanksgiving….**

**Please Review!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N****: At least its something…. I know its crazy short and It's been a while, but Im super busy with finals coming up, end semester projects, and ive been in a crappy mood without my mojo…. I'll try and write more when I'm not doing school work and I can actually think of something to write…**

**I dnt own anything but my OCs**

Chapter 14

_Caleb's House_

The guys walked into the living room of the huge Danvers estate, Reid carrying Mia in his arms. She was unconscious in his arms, soaking wet from the constant, never ending rain that came in this town. Reid reluctantly put her down on the couch while Caleb and Pogue started a fire and Damien got a blanket to warm her up. They had no idea how long Mia was out there in the rain, or what was done to her before she was taken from Chase and in order for them to find that out, they had to wait for her to wake up.

Riley, Sarah, and Tyler came into the living room, surprised as to what they saw. Aside from being wet, Mia looked perfectly fine. Most of them thought that Chase would have done something to her, but he didn't. Suprisingly, they realized that Chase had told the truth when he said he wouldn't hurt her. Riley sat on the floor, near the head of the couch, staring intently at Mia. "Was she out like this when you found her?" she asked, her voice a hushed whisper. Caleb nodded his head and turned to Damien. "If Riley is starting to get her powers back, is it possible that Mia is too? I mean that could be why she's out, right?" Damien shrugged his shoulders and looked at Mia. "It's a possibility. I'm gonna go call my mom and let her know that the girls are getting their powers back." He got up and walked into the foyer, dialing his phone.

Sarah turned and looked at Pogue, who was watching both Riley and Reid stare at Mia. She tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. "Don't you think you guys should change. I mean even the manliest of men get colds from staying in wet clothes" she said, trying to lighten the mood. Caleb nodded and tried to get Reid's attention so they could go upstairs. Reid shrugged Caleb off and didn't move until Riley smacked him upside the head. "Oww, that hurt!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. Riley just smirked and pushed him away. "It's the only thing I thought that would get your attention. Now go, I'm not leaving her and she's not going anywhere." He nodded and slowly started to walk away, frequently turning his head back to Mia until Caleb pushed him up the stairs towards his room.

Pogue stood stoically by the door of the living room, watching Sarah and Riley intently, not knowing what to say. "When I said that, I thought all the guys would go." Sarah said, not lifting her face, but Pogue could see a small smile on her face. "I'm good." Was his reply, making Sarah nudge Riley. "I'm guessing he wants to talk to you." Sarah said quietly, watching for Riley's reaction. She lifted her head slightly, looking at Pogue then turned back to Mia. "I have nothing to say." Sarah was about to say something but Damien came back in the room. "Mom says hi and that she's sorry for lying." Riley rolled her eyes and looked at Damien. "Does she know why Mia is unconscious?" Damien sat on the floor next to Sarah and sighed. "She thought the same thing Caleb did. But then she said that it probably wasn't the case because most likely, you'd be out too. So she doesn't know. She did say that when you girls go home for the holidays, she would explain everything then." Riley shook her head and looked back at Mia, who was starting to stir. Everyone in the room looked towards the couch, expecting to see Mia wake up. Sarah stood up and went to go get Caleb, Reid, and Tyler from upstairs.

They all rushed back into the living room and gathered around the couch, watching, as Mia bolted up, her eyes white like Damien's were earlier. A few seconds later, the white faded away and Mia threw her arms around Riley.

_Chase and River_

Chase stood face to face with River, slightly nervous as to what might happen next. He didn't want to hurt River. If he did, he would have done so when he killed their parents. But this was a side of him that Chase had never seen before. And to be honest, it scared the hell out of him.

"What do you intend to do, little brother?" Chase asked boldly, not letting his true emotions show. River just smiled and took a step back. "That's not what you have to worry about, big brother." He said sarcastically, walking towards the door. "It's what I already did that should have you worried." As Chase watched as the one person he trusted walked out the door, he realized that that trust he had wasn't returned and that the bond he thought he had with River was gone. From pure instinct, Chase shot a ball of energy at the door and closed his eyes. This was the one time he didn't want to see his target hit. After he heard the crash, he opened his eyes and saw nothing there. Chase confusingly walked over to the door, checking where River might have gone. He knelt by the door, examining it to make sure that it was what he hit. As he started to get up, what felt like a bolt of lightning hit his body. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and into the air, the lightning now painfully traveling through his body. He was in the air for what seems like hours. When he finally hit the ground he heard footsteps by his head. "Sneak attacks aren't nice, bro." River said, kneeling down next to Chase. "But don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna watch, but I won't participate." River got up and started for the door again. "Bye Chase."

**PLZ PLZ Review….**

**Im Sry its soooo short!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N****: I did It!!!! Another chapter done. Its mainly a filler, but it's something…. And it's long!!! Before anyone says it, I stole The Elders from Charmed and got the Idea for the Magic Council from something else that I don't remember at this direct moment… but yea… This story has gotten over 3,000 hits!!! I'm very happy!!! **

**I own nothing but my OCs…….. **

Chapter 15

_Caleb's House_

Mia clung to Riley for dear life, making sure that she wasn't dreaming again and that she was really there. "You're real?" she asked in a small voice, secretly praying to hear a yes. Riley just pulled her tighter, feeling the genuine fear radiating from Mia's body. "You're safe now, Mia." She whispered into her ear, rubbing small circles in her back. "We got you." Riley felt a deep sigh come from Mia as she slowly released her tight grip from Riley and opened her eyes. She looked around the room, seeing the guys and Sarah staring at her, concern on all of their faces. "Where am I?" she asked, moving so her feet were on the ground and she was next to Riley, still touching her because she was afraid that if she let go, everything would disappear and she would be alone again. "You're at Caleb's House, Mia." Damien said, sitting on the table in front of her. "Caleb, Reid and Pogue found you in the Dells. How did you get there?" Mia grew anxious and started fidgeting, looking around as if something was missing. "Where is he?" she asked unsatisfied by what she saw. "Where is who?" Riley asked, looking around to see what Mia saw. "He said he wouldn't leave me alone." She said shaking her head. "He promised me."

Riley looked at Damien, hoping that they weren't wrong and Chase had did something to her. Damien saw the fear in Riley's eyes and took that as his cue to try. "Who are you talking about, munchkin?" he asked, taking her free hand into his. "Who said that they weren't gonna leave you?" Mia put her head on Riley's shoulder, sad that he had broken his promise. "River did." Everyone had matching confusion on their faces, wondering who this person was. The only person who actually figured who he was out was Sarah. "River was the person who took you out from where Chase had you." She said, watching Mia nod slowly. "Probably the same guy Riley saw earlier." Mia's head peaked up when she heard that. "You saw him?" she asked. Riley looked around at the guys, minus Pogue, to see what she should say to Mia, especially since she seemed to be shaken up. All she could do was nod her head because she didn't want to freak her out anymore than necessary. "Where is he?" Mia asked, looking around at everyone, expecting an answer. When no one said anything, she stood up and walked over to the one person she knew she could make answer her.

"Reid, where is he?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes. When he didn't say anything, she got frustrated. "You're really not gonna say anything? I thought you loved me..." she said, trying to make him feel guilty. "I do love you, Mia, but I don't know. I don't even know who you're talking about." She watched his eyes, seeing them unchange and look directly into hers. Mia got a confused look on her face. "But Sarah said that Riley saw him…" Reid pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. "She didn't mean that way, Mia. When we got to you, you were unconscious and alone in the Dells, laying on the ground in the rain. There was no sign of anyone else there." Mia lifted up from Reid's chest slightly to look at him. "If he wasn't there, then how did Riley see him?" He looked over to Damien, wondering if he should start explaining things to her. When he saw Damien shake his head no, he sighed and looked down at Mia and looked into her eyes. He saw confusion, hurt and pain all through them and it hurt him because he could take it all away. 'I hate seeing her like this.' He thought to himself. 'Damien doesn't want me to tell her, but I can't lie to her anymore.' His internal conflict was disturbed when he heard Mia talk to him. "Then don't lie to me, Reid. If you have something to say to me, then say it. It isn't Damien's decision to make. I'm a big girl."

He looked around at everyone and then back at Mia. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She got a confused look on her face. "You weren't thinking that, you said it out loud. I heard you." Damien snickered in the corner and sat down in the chair, as everyone else looked at the pair in confusion. "He didn't say anything, Mia. No one else heard him." Caleb said, and then looked over at Damien. "Mind reading?" he asked as Damien broke in a full blown laugh, almost falling out the chair. He calmed down a bit and looked at Caleb. "It's worse than that." He said in between laughs. "She has telepathy. It's just funny that she would get it, especially with her dealing with Reid because from the little that I've heard, he kept a lot from her. Now he can't. It's not possible." Tyler and Pogue joined Damien in the laughter as Sarah and Riley just rolled their eyes at their immaturity.

Mia looked at them laughing and let go of Reid. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" she said, angrily, making the laughs die down to stifled chuckles. "I'm hearing voices in my head, and you're laughing about it. Nice." Riley got up from the couch and put her arm around her shoulder. "I'll explain everything to you, okay?" she said, getting a nod from Mia. She tapped Sarah on the shoulder and motioned for her to come with them to wherever they were gonna go. As they were walking, Damien was about to try to stop her, but she held her hand up to stop him. "It's better if it comes from me, D." she said watching him cross his arms across his chest. "Either me or Reid, actually." She turned to Reid and gave him a small smile. "I'll do half and you can do the other." He nodded and smiled back at her. She laughed it off and started to walk over to Sarah and Mia. "I still hate you, though" she screamed back to him and the girls wandered down the hall to have their conversation.

_The Girls_

Riley and Sarah followed Mia aimlessly around the huge maze that was the Danvers Estate. She lead them down a hallway, made several right turns, then a left, and then opened a door to a room that seemed to be another living room. They watched as she took a seat on the couch in the room and patted the seats around her for Sarah and Riley to sit. "What's the big secret?" Mia asked looking back and forth between her friends. Riley took a deep breath and turned to Mia. "Want the good, easy news first, or do you want the confusing shit?" Mia lightly laughed at Riley. "Easy." Riley turned to face her. "We'll, they go hand and hand but I took this easier than the other stuff." She took a deep breath and took Mia's hand. "Were sisters. Damien told me earlier. Your dad is me and Damien's dad and our mom is your mom." Mia sat there, staring blankly at Riley. "Seriously?" she asked, not doubting anything Riley said because she wouldn't lie to her. "Yup." Riley said nodding her head. "And it gets better. You remember all those stories Nana told us when we were younger?" she asked, watching Mia shake her head in agreement. "We'll they're true. Oh and we have magic powers and so do the guys." Mia sat there and looked at Riley. She wouldn't joke about this stuff so it must be true. She sighed as the stories flooded back into her head and recognition hit her. "The guys are the descendants from the Covenant of Silence.." she said, watching Riley nod. "I wanna scream at our parents for lying to us for so long." Mia said getting up and walking towards the door. Riley and Sarah stood up and walked with her. "Join the club." Riley said, lightly laughing. Mia turned to Sarah with a confused look on her face. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Sarah smiled and shook her head no. "I just came for moral support. And to get away from the guys." She said, making the other girls laugh. "You do know your way back, right Mia?" Sarah asked, following her. Riley nodded at Sarah statement. "Yea do you? Because I don't wanna get lost here." She said, getting a laugh from Mia. "Of course I do." She said, taking another turn down the hallway. "Calm down and follow me."

_The Guys_

"You guys are fucked." Damien said, sitting back down on the couch. "These are just their mental powers. Imagine what it's gonna be like when their trained and can use their active powers." Caleb closed his eyes and sat next to Damien on the couch. "Is it possible to train them for the fight tomorrow?" he asked, voicing the thought that crossed the other boys' minds. "No. Training takes time." He said, ruining the idea. "Our dad will probably wanna start training them when we go visit our grandmother for the Holidays. But mom will wanna start as soon as possible." They all nodded but had more questions. "Can't you train them?" Pogue asked, causing the other boys to nod in agreement. Damien shook his head no, diminishing another idea from the boys. "I don't really know what powers they have. Their different then mine, so I wouldn't know what to do." They nodded their heads in response, but Reid got confused and had another question. "If there powers are different than yours, how do you know about the mental ones?" Damien looked at him smiled. "Cause those I've experienced firsthand before our grandmother binded them. Her and our mother are the only ones who know what kinds of powers they have and were suppose to be the only ones to unbind them. But when I called, she said they didn't do it." Caleb looked over at him. "How do you know your grandmother didn't do it?" Damien ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Our grandma is visiting our mom. I just came back from London with her because there was some sort of conflict with the Council." Tyler looked at him with confusion on his face. "Council?" he asked, voicing the confusion the others had at this statement. "The Magic Council. They control all things magical on earth. Kinda like the Governor of a State." Damien said, answering the questions the young boys had. "Who do they answer to?" Caleb asked, getting an idea that might be able to help him and the boys. "They answer to The Elders. They're like the presidents of the magical world. I don't believe you don't know this stuff." Damien said sitting back and relaxing on the couch. "You think they might be able to lift the curse?" Caleb asked, making all the boys look at Damien desperately hoping for a good response. "Honestly," he started, watching them wait anxiously for his response. "I don't really know. But we can try. After this whole Chase thing is solved." The boys nodded in agreement. "What do you think the girls are talking about?" Tyler asked, trying to change the subject. "Probably something we don't wanna know about. You know how girls are."Reid said, trying to lighten the dark, disturbing mood in the room. "And now with Mia's telepathy, she'll know how you guys are." Damien said, starting to laugh again. "Now, saying that your days of scoping girls are over, is an understatement." Tyler said, laughing with Damien, Pogue and Caleb. "Damien's right." Caleb said, moving from the couch to stand next to Reid, still laughing from Tyler's statement. "We're fucked."

**PLZ Review!!!  
Nd If u haven't, plz read my Reid/Mia One-shot named Unapologize!!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas!!!!! And my gift to you??? A nice long chapter…Okayy, so there's a kinda weird story behind this chapter. This is what happened: I started writing earlier today after I opened my presents, and I had some of this chapter written, like a paragraph or two, but then I started something completely different, and this happened… So unlike I originally planned, instead of this being the next to last chapter of this story, it's the next to the next to the last chapter…**

**Thank You BrownEyedDreamr, the only person to send me ideas!! I send you a virtual Candy Cane nd a virtual Christmas Cookie!!! **

**I hope u enjoy this chapter... I own nothing but my OCs**

Chapter 16

The small group of kids sat in the living room of the Danver's Mansion. They had all decided to stay the night because of the amount of strenuous activity that had happened. It was now Caleb's 18th birthday and the guys were all on the couch, talking in hushed tones, about the upcoming battle with Chase.

"So are we still going through with this?" Tyler asked, sitting next to Reid on the floor near the couch. "I mean if you look at it, we really don't have to. We already have Mia back." Damien put his head in his hands and sighed. Caleb and Pogue rolled their eyes and Reid smacked him in the back of the head. "What if he tries again?" Reid said, looking from Tyler to across the room to Mia. "What if he tries a sneak attack on any one of us? No, we're doing this. There's no way that we're taking that chance. We're getting rid of Chase so we don't have to watch our backs anymore and we can all move on." He let his gaze on Mia linger a little longer before he turned back to the guys. "We have to end this." Tyler and the rest of the boys nodded their heads in agreement. "Then afterwards, we can have cake and ice cream." Tyler said with a smirk, making the rest of the guys lightly laugh.

_Mia_

Mia took in a deep breath and stared absent-mindedly out the window. Sarah and Riley were talking about something and she would nod and laugh at certain points to show them that she was listening, but in reality, Mia couldn't keep her focus on the conversation and the people in the room. Her mind kept wondering back to the one person she hasn't stopped thinking about since he found her: River. She kept trying to concentrate but she just couldn't help it. She didn't know how to explain it. She felt a rush of emotions and feelings whenever she thought of him. Was he okay? Would he come back to see what happened to her? What if he went back to the Dells and she wasn't there? Did Chase get to him?

Mia couldn't help but feel a certain connection between herself and River, even though she had just met him the night before. He had saved her from some crazy psychotic person, according to what everyone told her the night before, and had made it so that the guys could find her. He was her savior, the person who was there for her when she had started to give up hope. Although she had an idea that her friends were doing whatever they could to find her, she didn't know what Chase was planning to do to her and exactly how long it was going to take. So to have him show up when he did made Mia believe that he was sent to her.

There were still some things that she didn't understand, like how did he know where she was, why he brought her to the Dells, and why the hell did he leave after he promised her that he wouldn't. All the girl could do now was hope that he came back and explained it all to her.

_Riley_

She sat and watched her best friend, newly found out sister, stare out the window with sadness on her face. Sadness and a bit of longing. Mia looked like she was involved in the conversation between them, but Riley knew her well enough to know that she was faking it. It was like she was detached from her own body, wondering around outside, looking for this mystery guy.

After having the night to let everything set in, she was extremely skeptical about this River guy and how attached Mia became to him after an extremely short period of time. Yes, she understood that what Mia went through was extremely traumatizing, but, she was expecting her to talk to her about it, not day dream about some random guy who she didn't even know and might not ever see again. It wasn't even the guy that pissed Riley off; it was the lack of communication from Mia that upset her. But part of her couldn't blame Mia for it. Whenever Mia was feeling a certain emotion, she would either bury inside or just refuse to talk about it. It had been that way when she broke up with Reid, she barely saw Mia then. She locked herself up in her room and stayed there until Riley forced it out of Mia.

The troubling communication skills when Mia had too much on her mind was probably one of the reasons why Mia and Pogue got along so well. She could picture it in her head: the two of them sitting in a comfortable silence, a rare thing for Riley unless she was alone. She understood all the things Mia was telling her about Pogue, it just didn't click in her head that the reason she knew these things about him was because they were so similar. At the hospital, when he got upset and didn't really wanna talk about it, he ran away. Mia on the other hand, will just shut herself down and hide away. Then to actually talk about it, you have to drag it out of them.

'They're kindred.' She thought to herself. 'No wonder she sang his praises so much.' She took this moment to quickly glance over at the guys, not letting her eyes fall on the specific person she wanted them to, but looking at them as a whole. She saw how comfortable Damien had become with the guys, watching him actually sitting with them and acting like the guy he normally was. 'He trusts them and realizes that were on the same side now.' She thought to herself.

'Maybe we're all kindred spirits. None of this crazy shit would've happened if we never came here. If Mia and I stayed in New York, we would of never met the guys, or Kate (In Mia's case, cause I still don't like her all that much), or Sarah, we wouldn't of known about all the supernatural stuff that's been happening, and we wouldn't of known that Mia, Damien and I are siblings cause our parents wouldn't of said anything anytime in the near future. I'm starting to believe that we were all suppose to meet.'

_General_

The group was taken out of their conversations by the ringing of the grandfather clock in the room, signaling that it had just turned 9 o'clock in the evening. They all stood up and looked at each other, waiting for someone to take the lead and tell them what to do. Caleb and Damien stood next to each other and started talking, somehow instinctively knowing what the other was going to say.

"Can we trust you girls to stay here alone and not follow us tonight?" Damien asked, his eyes staring at Riley, knowing that she was one of the hardest to control when she was determined to do something. "We don't need you guys getting hurt." Caleb said, staring intently at Sarah. "You guys would just be a liability if you came, so you would be helping if you stayed here and out of trouble." All three of the girls twisted their faces in confusion. "A liability?" Mia said, sarcasm and anger dripping from her voice. "Thanks for making us feel nice and special." Riley said, matching Mia's tone. Damien smiled at the sarcasm from his sisters and walked over to them. "You and I both know that Mia and I can hold our own." Riley said, making Damien think back to the countless times he had to drive them to the gym for the crazy classes they would take before they got their cars. "I agree." He said, not wanting to say anything else to set them off anymore than necessary. Caleb slightly smiled and walked over to them too. "Maybe liability was the wrong choice of words. What we meant was that you guys would be more of a distraction." The guys nodded their heads in agreement. "Exactly." Damien said in between his sisters. "Instead of just worrying about each other, we'd have to worry about you guys too." Mia and Sarah nodded in agreement, but Riley still wasn't satisfied by the reasons she heard. She reluctantly nodded her head and went over to Mia. "No funny business, Riles. I'm serious." Damien stressed, watching her face change into that face that had always gotten him into trouble throughout the years. "This doesn't mean wait 'til we leave, then get in your car and come to the barn. Stay here." Riley smirked and nodded her head mockingly at him. "Whatever." She said, turning around to look at him. "Go. Have fun and leave us here. Just make sure you guys kick Chase's ass extra hard for us." They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes until they started breaking into pairs to talk before they left.

_Riley & Pogue_

Riley reluctantly followed Pogue into the library, still upset about what had happened in the hospital parking lot the night before. She leaned against the desk while he leaned against the table behind the couch, neither saying a word or looking at each other. The silence between the two was deafening. After what seemed like hours, Pogue decided to break the awkwardness.

"If I said I was sorry would you forgive me?" he asked, lifting his head to look at Riley. He was going to walk over to her, but decided against it when he didn't see her face change in anyway what so ever. He wasn't used to getting the silent treatment from the girls he was involved with. Kate was very vocal, especially when she was upset, but Riley was the complete opposite. At least at this moment she was. Her face was un readable, the normal spark he saw in her eyes when he looked at her was gone. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that he was talking to himself, instead of to Riley. 'So that's how the guys feel when I don't feel like talking.' He thought to himself, running his fingers through his hair. He was about to give up and leave the library until he heard her start to speak.

"I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. I'm saying be careful and we'll talk about it later." Riley lifted her head and finally met his gaze. She saw the same pained expression on his face that she had on hers. "I don't want you to think of this right now." She started, still not moving from her spot and stopping him from making any movements towards her. "Focus on the task at hand, and the rest will fall into place."He nodded in agreement.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes until they both headed for the door. Before Riley got to the door, Pogue stopped her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, neither saying anything, just savoring the moment of being with each other, letting all the problems and issues go for that quick moment of contentment. Pogue reluctantly let Riley go and led her back to the foyer to wait for everyone else.

_Reid & Mia_

Reid led Mia down the hallway and into the study. He watched her walk over to the couch and sit, absent-mindedly playing with her sleeve. He sat down next to her, not knowing if he should press his luck by getting any closer to her of not. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, causing Mia to slightly jump in her seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said, sincerely. She gave him a light smile and shook her head. "It's alright. It's just gonna take a while." He nodded and turned slightly to her. "You feeling any better?" he asked, moving an inch closer to her. Mia nodded her head but didn't vocally respond to him. "I mean, are you taking everything in alright?" she just nodded her head, and kept playing with her sleeve, scaring Reid. "Mia are you okay?" he asked, making Mia flinch and turn to him. "Yea I'm fine." She said, crossing her legs. "I just zoned out for a second." Reid nodded, letting the question go.

Reid and Mia stared at each other for a few minutes, waiting for the other to say something. "Are you scared?" Mia asked, breaking the silence. Reid gave her a small smile and shook his head no. "We got this covered." He said, trying to reassure her. She gave him a small smile back, and looked him in the eyes. "Then I won't say good luck. I'll say see you when you get back." Reid and Mia both laughed and got up from the couch and headed for the door. Before she turned the doorknob, Reid pulled her into his chest, lifting her chin to give her a small kiss on her lips. When Reid pulled away, Mia put her head in his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

Mia didn't say anything, but being in Reid's arms didn't feel the same as it did before. It felt foreign to her, like being in unfamiliar territory. Her first reaction to when Reid kissed her was to pull away, but she didn't because it would deter his mind and knowing Reid, he wouldn't focus during this fight, and would get hurt. Mia had so many thoughts and feelings racing through her head, but she showed no sign of confusion on the outside. On one hand, Mia was in love with Reid and wanted to be with him, despite all the pain he caused her. But, on the other hand, ever since he saved her, she couldn't get River out of her mind and everything she was feeling for him was forefront in her mind.

Mia's internal conflict went unnoticed by Reid, who was perfectly content with Mia in his arms. What he did notice was when he went to take Mia's hand, she opened the door, crossed her hands across her chest, and walked back to the foyer, leaving him in the doorway. He followed her, confused, wondering if he did something to upset her.

_General_

By the time Reid got back to the foyer, everyone else was already there, the guys by the door. Reid looked back to the grandfather clock, watching the clock turn to 10:30. The plan was to get the fight over with before Caleb ascended, so there wouldn't be any issues, but with it being as late as it was, that wasn't the case anymore.

"You guys ready?" Caleb asked after letting Sarah go so she could walk over to Mia and Riley. The other 4 guys nodded and started out the door. Damien turned back around and looked at the girls. "Stay here." He stressed to them before leaving the mansion with the other guys to go to fight Chase.

**So whatdidya think???**

**I'm not completely stuck anymore; I have an idea of how I want the fight to go in my head so it should be up in a few days… and since I'm on break from school until the end of January, I'll be writing a lot more often now…**

**Want an added present??**

**Since it is a holiday, you can have a little insight into some of what I'm planning for the sequel**

**~ I wanna bring Riley and Mia's friend Chelsea into the story, since I realized I talk about her a lot in this story; so she'll be there, if only for a little while.**

**~ I also wanna bring Riley's ex boyfriend into the story, since he was mentioned too, and I'm thinking of making Kate an issue for Riley and Pogue; with both ex's there, it's bound to blow up.**

**~ I'm setting up for a Reid/Mia/River triangle cause I have no intentions of letting Reid and Mia get back together anytime soon… (Thanks again, BrownEyedDreamr :D)**

**~ I'll explain the back story of Riley, Mia, and Damien's Family, and how they relate to the guys powers.**

**~ I wanna give Tyler a girlfriend... I think he deserves one.**

**There you go… But before I go, I want to leave you with something to think about as you read more of what I intend to do with these stories.. Is River really a good guy? Did he just want revenge on Chase for killing their parents or did he need his brother out of the way for something bigger to happen?? **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Honestly, I just thought of that, but it sounds good right??? **

**Anyway, let me know what you think… of this chapter and the ideas for the sequel…**

**Nd I hope you had a very Merry Christmas!!!**

**Rugrat4eva**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N****: I know!! Im a terrible terrible person for not updating for a while… I'm sorry. I lost my muse for a bit.. But it's back now and I'm content with this chapter. This is the fight but it's completely different from the movie… It didn't tie in with what I wanted to do with the sequel so I changed it. **

**I Own Nothing but my OCs**

Chapter 17

Chase paced back and forth in the Putnam Barn, waiting for Caleb to show up. He kept looking at his watch, growing more impatient as the time went by. 'He better show up.' He thought to himself. His plan had already been shot to hell not only because of Damien, but because of River. Thoughts of his brother flooded back into his head. Growing up, River always looked up to him. He helped him in any type of scheme he was in, and even took the blame when he did nothing wrong. In many ways, he was the perfect little brother. But now, he didn't even recognize the person he saw earlier. After their parents ""accident", Chase made sure that River went to their Uncle's house in New York, and he came here. He thought that it was what was best for River at the time and that their Uncle could give him the support that he couldn't. By that time, he was already addicted to the power, and could barely help himself. Worrying about River would've done more harm than good, and he might've risked hurting him in the process, and he didn't want to do that. River was the one person in his life that he actually cared for and would rather die than see them hurt. At least it was that way. Now, River wanted to hurt him and wanted to see him dead. He blamed him and he was right to.

Chase was brought out of his thoughts by the approaching footsteps outside the barn. Chase smirked when he saw Caleb walking into the barn. "About time." He said, walking towards him. "Are you ready to will me your powers?" he heard Caleb laugh as he got to his face. "Not gonna happen, Chase." Caleb said confidently, as he felt a surge of energy enter the barn and Chase went flying backwards into the wall. Chase was about to attack Caleb, but stopped when he saw Pogue standing next to Caleb. "You didn't think I'd let him come here alone, did you?" Pogue said, crossing his arms across his chest. Chase got up and started to get uneasy. "My power is still greater than yours." He said, preparing to attack on the two younger boys. "Maybe" Caleb said, turning to Pogue. "But what about yours, mine, Tyler and Reid's?" Pogue looked at Chase and pointed behind him, identifying the other two boys in the room. He was about to turn to face them until Caleb stopped him. "One more thing, Chase." Caleb pointed to his left and Damien walked into the barn from the side door. "You really thought that I'd let them have all the fun, Collins?" he said, leaning against a post inside the barn. 'Oh Fuck' Chase thought to himself, realizing that his plan had failed. 'I'm screwed.'

"It's over, Chase." Caleb said, letting his eyes bleed black. The other Ipswich boys' eyes' followed his and Damien's' eyes turned white. They were all about to strike until Chase dematerialized in front of their eyes.

The boys let their eyes return to normal and began to frantically look around. "Where the fuck did he go?" Reid asked. "I didn't know he could do that." Damien shook his head. "I don't think he did it." The four boys turned and looked at him questionably. "I mean, if he has the same powers as yours, shouldn't you be able to do it to?" Caleb shook his head to disagree. "His father willed him his powers and he's already ascended, so he's stronger than us. We don't know how strong he really is." Damien nodded and put his hands over his head, trying to think. "Either way, we have to find him."

_River_

'It wasn't supposed to play out this way.' He thought to himself, watching the scene unfold from a hole on the roof. 'Even I didn't expect all of them to come.' He waved his hand over his brother and removed him from the barn. He stood up and snapped his fingers so he was no longer on the roof, but in the shack by the nearby lake.

"I thought you were gonna let them kill me?" Chase said, catching his breath. River lightly chuckled and leaned against the wall. "I had a change of heart." Chase looked at him and nodded, not knowing what his brother was thinking of doing. "I didn't know they were all gonna come. They ambushed you. It was unnessary and unfair. I slightly evened out the numbers; don't look too much into it." Chase nodded at his brother's words, and sat on the floor, secretly acknowledging that deep inside, his little brother still cared for him.

River closed his eyes and thought about his next move. 'I won't let them attack him, but I need him out of the way.' He ran his hands over his face, realizing what he had to do. "Stand up" he said to his older brother, breaking the silence in the room. He watched as he did what he was told but didn't turn around to face him. He started walking towards him, but stopped before he got too close.

Chase stiffened when he heard the footsteps behind him stop. He turned around, only to find no one there. He was about to go for the door, but stopped when he felt something pierce through his chest. He looked down and saw an athame being held in his heart by his brother. Chase began to feel woozy and started to fall, but River caught him and held him as he began to fade away.

"I'm sorry, Chase." River said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked at his brother as he struggled to take his last few breaths. Despite all the anger and hostility he held towards Chase, the sight brought tears to his eyes. "I didn't want to do this." He choked out, letting his inner feelings wash over him. "But you can't be a part of what I have planned." When Chase's breathing got shallower and slower, River knew it was almost over. "This isn't over, big brother. I'll bring you back, I swear." River took the athame from Chase's chest and made it disappear somewhere else for safe keeping. He put his hands over Chase's body and dematerialized them both outside the barn.

_General_

River let his head rest on Chase's chest to make sure that the heart wasn't beating. He heard footsteps behind him coming closer so he raised his head and put his fingers by his neck. "He's dead." He said, turning to face them.

"Who the hell are you?" Pogue asked. River laughed and looked at his watch. "I'm River. I suppose you've heard of me?" The four younger boys' faces turned white and Damien walked closer towards him. "You found Mia?" he asked, watching him nod his head in return. "Is she okay?" River asked, looking down at his watch again. Damien got a puzzled look on his face. "Yea, she's fine. Why do you keep doing that?" River laughed and pointed at Caleb. "Waiting for that." He said. And right when he did, Caleb levitated into the air and became surrounded by a white light. He began to scream and jerk around. The boys watched as Caleb ascended before their eyes. Pogue, Reid and Tyler watched with intrigue, wondering if the same would happen during their own ascensions. Damien watched with fascination, having never seen an ascension happen before. River watched happily, knowing that his plan was working out flawlessly.

After a few more minutes, Caleb descended back on the ground, and he stayed there for a few, trying to catch his breath. "You okay, man?" Pogue asked, watching Caleb get back on his feet. Caleb nodded and looked back at River. "How did you know when I ascended? Hell, how do you know anything about us?" River smiled and nodded. "I've done a fair amount of research. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" The boys looked at each other and all nodded in agreement to bring him back to the house with them. They all started for the cars until Tyler stopped and caught everyone's attention. "What about the body?" He asked, making everyone stop. "I mean, we can't just leave it here." Damien nodded and waved his hand in front of the body, surrounding it in a mixture of white and green lights and making it disappear. "It's in his car now; we'll work out a bigger plan later." They all nodded and headed for Caleb's house.

**HAHAHAHA!!!!  
Chase was stabbed by River!!! He killed his brother… Or did he???? I mean, why else would you keep the weapon afterwards??? **

**Since I'm a terrible person who hasn't updated since Christmas, I will give you something in return…. ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! So review this one, then click the next button and enjoy…**

**BTW, I hope u had a good New Years!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N****: This isn't all that long, but it's a lot of River's background story… I wanted to do this 5 chapters ago, but it didn't work that way… Pretty much it's a filler chapter, but its detailed… Answers a lot of questions one might have had…**

Chapter 18

Mia, Riley and Sarah were all sitting in the living room, watching television with Caleb's mother when they heard the cars pull up outside. They all turned their heads and watched as all the boys walked into the room with barely a scratch on them. Sarah was the first off the couch, flinging herself into Caleb's arms. Riley got up slowly and went over to her brother to give him a hug. Then she let go and walked over to Pogue, letting him wrap her in his arms without exchanging glances. Mia stayed on the couch, next to Mrs. Danvers, but stared as Reid walked in with River trailing behind. She was about to say something, but Damien stopped her. "Before you say anything munchkin, he has some serious explaining to do. So start." River chuckled at the authoritive-ness in his voice and started his explanation.

"Before this goes any farther, I have to tell you that Chase was my brother. Adoptive, but still." The teens stared at him, shocked. "He killed my parents by 'faking' a car accident. And I hated him for it. He tried to justify it by saying that they were keeping a whole other family away from him for no reason, but I didn't buy it. That's how I found out about you four. He did a lot of research on you guys, even went to his birth father in Boston for reassurance. He was planning to come here to meet you guys after he turned 18. At the time, I didn't know he wanted to hurt you guys. I knew about the power, just not how far his addiction to it went."

They all watched in silence as River told his story. "Well, after the 'accident', I was sent to live with our Uncle in New York. That's how I found out about you three. My uncle is really good friends with you guys' father. Supposedly, they were in some sort of training together and 'bonded'. He told me about you guys and about your family's legacy and it intrigued me."

Riley couldn't help but interrupt at this point. "Legacy? What do you mean by that?" she asked, looking back and forth between River and Damien. "Only that you're destined for great things." River said with a smile. "I didn't find out that you and Mia didn't know about this stuff until I got her. And by then, I knew that Chase had some kind of plan concocted, so I unbinded your powers." Damien nodded and Riley looked over at Mia, who had a shocked looked on her face. River saw this and turned towards her. "That's why I left you, Mia. I knew that with your powers unbinded, you guys' bond was stronger and I knew that they'd find you. I'm so sorry I broke my promise." Mia nodded but kept the same look on her face. "If you're not blood related to Chase, how do you have powers?" River took a deep breath and turned back so he was facing everyone. "My family, The Collins, were part of another covenant in Massachusetts. I've known about all this magic stuff since I was a kid."

They all nodded and watched his subtle movements. Nobody wanted to ask, but the guys all had one question on their minds. Caleb was the one who decided to ask it. "Did you kill Chase?" River looked down at his shoes and nodded his head yes. "I didn't have a choice; I mean, I didn't want to kill my brother. But he came at me like a lunatic, yelling something about me messing up his plans. I picked up the closest thing to me and held it up when he lunged at me." He lied. They all nodded and accepted it, but River smiled internally. "What did you use?" Tyler asked. "A knife. I was down in the shack by the lake so someone must've left it there."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Caleb's mother excused herself for the night and went to bed, while the teenagers all sat in the living room.

"Has the hospital called with any news on Kate?" Caleb asked, wrapping his arm around Sarah. Mia shook her head and sat in between Riley and Damien. Riley had her legs across Mia's lap and her head on Tyler's shoulder, avoiding the jealous glances from Pogue. "What do we do now?" She asked, turning to see Reid, Pogue and River sitting awkwardly on the couch. They all began to shrug their shoulders, until Reid decided to verbalize his answer. "We relax." They all nodded in agreement as the phone started to ring. Caleb went to answer it in another room, as the teens started a conversation about food. When he came back in the room, he took his seat behind Sarah and laughed as Riley hit Reid with a Pillow. "Who was that?" Tyler asked, moving so he didn't get hit by mistake. "The Hospital. Kate woke up." They all started cheering and yelling at the good news, enjoying the fact that the badness seemed to be over; completely oblivious to the dark cloud lurking closeby.

**YAYY!!! **

**Only one more chapter left before I start the sequel… I wanted to end this on a semi-good note, with a bit of intrigue… **

**PLZ PLZ Review & Check out my one shots 'Wake Up Call' nd 'Unapologize'**

**PLZ??**


	19. Chapter 19Epilogue

**A/N:**** okay, yes I finally did it…. I'm sry for making you wait for it, mainly because I'm extremely lazy and couldn't type my thoughts out right… but that doesn't matter. All that does is that I finished it… so enjoy the final Chapter/Epilogue of Redemption Song. **

Epilogue

A few days had passed since Caleb's birthday and the events that happened that night. They all had agreed to put Chase's body at the bottom of the lake. Damien made sure that there was no possible way for the body to be detected or found by anyone who wasn't looking for it, and River, along with enrolling at Spencer himself, told the Provost that Chase went to their uncle's in New York. Kate was awake, alert, and complaining about still being in the hospital. The medicine that the doctors gave her for the reaction she had to the spider bites cleared everything up and they were saying that she could be released in a couple of days.

Sarah was happy to hear that Kate coming back so soon. She had been staying with Riley since the night everything happened because her room had felt so weird and empty without Kate there and she didn't want to be alone. It felt good for her to have someone else there with her and Sarah knew that Riley liked not being alone herself, either. She didn't know when it happened, but the two of them became very close. It was nice, having another friend, and being accepted into the group. She had a good boyfriend, good friends, went to a good school, and would most likely get into a good college. Everything in her life was: good.

Caleb was eerily content with things after his birthday. He had been stressed out about ascending, hoping that it would smoothly and he wouldn't be seduced by the amount of power surging through his body. He felt tempted to use, more often than he did before, but he kept himself distracted with swimming, school, Sarah, and the rest of his friends so he didn't give in. Caleb had things he didn't want to lose because of giving in to temptation.

Damien was preparing to go back to school. He was hesitant to leave his sisters because of everything that had just happened. They had just gone through a traumatizing ordeal and wanted to stay and make sure that they were okay, but he wasn't worried because he knew that they were in good hands. Not only that, but he made it known that if anything was to happen to them, he would be there in a matter of hours, ready to kick the boys' asses.

Pogue sat absent-mindedly on the outside stairs of the dorms, watching as Mia and Riley said goodbye to Damien. After seeing him drive off, Mia pointed him out to Riley and practically forced her to walk over to him. They hadn't spoke much since Caleb's birthday and it was awkward whenever they were together. But then again, so were Mia and Reid, so no one said anything. By the time she got over to him with her arms folded across her chest, it had started to rain again. He ushered her inside and she reluctantly followed behind him. "She forced me to come over here." Riley said, slightly shaking her hair out to see how wet it was. Pogue nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "I know, I saw her." They both looked at each other and lightly laughed. It wasn't really awkward between them; they just didn't know what to say to one another. Neither one of them wanted to break the connection they formed, but no one said anything either. As if reading each others' minds, they both blurted out low "I'm sorry's", causing them both to laugh again. "Why are you sorry?" she asked, trying to drag his apology out further. "For leaving you in the parking lot and not talking to you about how I was feeling." Pogue said, taking a small step closer to Riley. "Kate never really pushed me to talk about a lot of stuff and I'm not used to it. I barely talk to the guys when I get like that, but I never meant to do that." Riley nodded as he spoke and gave him a small smile after he finished. "And why are you sorry?" he asked, taking a few more steps towards her. Riley sighed and chuckled under her breath. "I'm sorry for not talking to you when you wanted to beforehand." Pogue nodded and stopped walking until they were face to face, staring at each other. Riley broke the eye contact, looking down so she could finish what she wanted to say. "My ex wasn't exactly the epitome of communication either. That's why I push so much. I think that pushing is what made him do what he did to me. And that hurt. It still does. I've tried so hard to not let myself feel like that again, but when you left me in the parking lot, I was hurt again. And instinct tells me to avoid most things that hurt, so that's what I did." Pogue stopped her when she said that. "I'm not your ex, Riley." She nodded and looked back up at him. "And I'm not Kate." He nodded in agreement. Pogue wrapped his arms around Riley's waist, slightly throwing her off for a second. "Can we try this again?" Riley thought it over for a minute and nodded her head, agreeing with him and letting his lips meet hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss, pulling Riley as close to him as possible. The couple continued their kiss for a few more minutes, unbeknown to them that they were being watched by a certain envious ex- girlfriend of his.

Mia slowly walked back to her room, a little apprehensive to be there by herself. Every time she was, she got lost in her thoughts and upset herself. So she usually went across the hall with Riley and Sarah, but Riley was "occupied", Sarah had a date with Caleb, and Kate was still in the hospital, so she didn't really have a choice. She fumbled with her keys and stepped inside, quickly turning on the light and walked over to her computer, looking for something to preoccupy her mind. She wasn't on for 5 minutes until her phone rang, making her jump a bit. She practically jumped out of the chair and answered the phone. "Hello?" she waited a few minutes for a reply and got frustrated. She pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller ID and got angry. "Did you forget that everyone has caller ID, Reid?" she said, hearing a soft chuckle on the other end. "What's up?" she said, walking back over to her desk. "Nothing really, just checking on you." Reid said, making her laugh. "I'm serious, Mia. How are you feeling?" He knew that she hadn't been sleeping well since the incident with Chase, and would come in her room and watch her most nights as she slept to make sure that everything was fine. Mia hears the seriousness in his voice, knowing that we wouldn't drop it. "Better than yesterday." She said to him, running her hand through her hair. "That's all you can ask for, right?" she tried to sound uplifting as she spoke, but Reid didn't buy it. "You want me to come over and keep you company?" he asked, deeply concerned for her. "I could bring some food over and we could watch a movie. I'm even willing to sit through a chick flick." He said, making Mia laugh. "Don't even act like you hate chick flicks!" she said in between laughs. "You cried when we watched The Notebook." Reid joined her in her laughter. "You said you wouldn't say that again." He said, after a few minutes. Mia was still laughing. "Don't feel bad, a lot of boys have been Notebooked. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He huffed and just listened to her laugh for a few minutes. "So you want me to come over?" by then, Mia had stopped laughing and was heavily thinking about it, until she saw her door open. She jumped again but was relieved when she saw River walking in the door. When he saw that she was on the phone, he put his finger over his lips and went over to her bed. Mia and River just stared at each other until River pointed to her cell phone. She broke out of her trance and put the phone back up to her ear, hearing Reid freak out on the phone. "Mia are you okay? Are you still there? What happened?" Mia cut him off when he said that he was about to come to her dorm. "Everything's fine. I'm okay." She heard him let out a sigh of relief and lightly chuckled. "Calm down. Your turning into Damien with your freak outs." She heard him lightly laugh. "He wasn't that bad when he was here." He said, making her scoff. "But I've known him all my life. He's insane. Trust me." Reid and River both laughed at the same time, and Reid got slightly alarmed when he heard this. "Mia, who was that?" he asked, his voice serious again. Mia brushed it off as nothing. "Some guy on this random show on TV I have on. Stop with the paranoia." Reid huffed for a minute, but let it go and let his voice go back to normal. "You still want me to come over?" he asked again, hoping for a yes. Mia slightly turned away from River and sighed. "Actually, I think I'm gonna see if I can catch up with my schoolwork for a while." She said, dampening the mood. "Oh." Reid replied, disappointment evident in his voice. She heard this, and felt a twitch of guilt. "Yea, I haven't been focused much and I let everything pile up, so it should take awhile. But can we do it another time? Like tomorrow?" She sat and waited for him to respond, hoping that he agreed to it. "Yea, tomorrow's fine." He said, a bit of the usual excitement was back in his voice, so Mia felt a little better. "Okay, so I'll see you then." She said and hung up the phone, not waiting for Reid to respond. "Who was that?" River asked, moving slightly from his laying position on Mia's bed. She didn't answer at first; she just sat there and started at her phone for a few minutes. River snapped his fingers in front of her a few times, breaking her out of her trance. She lifted her head and looked at him questioningly. "The phone?" he said again, making Mia's look at him even more confused than before. "Who was on the phone?" River asked lightly, watching realization come on Mia's face. "Oh, um Riley." She said nodding. "She wanted to come over for a few, but I told her not to." River nodded, not pressing anything further. Mia lightly sighed, happy that he took it, but felt extremely guilty for lying to both guys. She got up from her desk and went over to her bed, laying down next to River and fell into a comfortable silence for a few hours.

**So there it is!!!**

**I used 'The Notebook' because it's one of my favorite movies/books ever… (Nicolas Sparks is a phenomenal author and in my opinion, whenever his books are made into movies they end up fantastic… Luved 'A Walk to Remember', I'm excited about 'Dear John', but slightly hesitant of 'The Last Song' because it's the movie Miley Cyrus filmed, and I don't think she can act. So fingers crossed that her work does the book justice.)**

**Anyway, I know I didn't put Tyler in this chapter, but nothing came to mind to write for him. I didn't use him that much in the story, and I should have. If you read any of my one-shots for this story, he's an important person in Reid and Mia's relationship. I'm gonna try nd use him more in the sequel. **

**Speaking of that thingy I'm planning, I need a name for it… if you can think of one, let me know, because if I can't figure one out, I'll either use the name of whatever song I listen to the most when I write the first few chapters, or call it Redemption Song 2… nd that's lame..**

**Nd here are some things to expect from the sequel.**

**~ Major Reid/Mia/River drama… yes Reid and Mia will get back together (that's the inevitable paring for this, but I never said when, or how many times they get together and/or break up… cuz right now in Reid's head, their practically back together, but Mia isn't on that level yet nd I'm intrigued with how far I'm thinking of pushing River/Mia…) **

**~ The return of the EXs for Riley and Pogue… I made their relationship to complex because they fell for each other hard and fast, but they both were cheated on before and don't want it to happen again, and they both have issues… So it makes sense to me to add more drama to an already shaky relationship… (Probably because I watch too many soap operas, but I don't care… If people can magically come back from the dead after "going over a cliff", an "airplane going down", or a "car crash" and screw with the lives of the people they love in Pine Valley, Genoa City, and Salem, I can put Kate and Riley's ex boyfriend, who I haven't named yet, in their relationship and let them raise alittle hell.)**

**~ Speaking of the dead, Chase will be back… with how I have that part in my head, River did something special with that athame before he stabbed Chase with it… that's why he kept it… had something to do with his super secret, diabolical plan… but will he be the same psycho, or will he have a change of heart?**

**~ Reid's 'Get Mia Back' plan that I said early in the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter will be put into action and his whole 'perfect date' that he planned will be done too… **

**~ I'm thinking of letting Caleb teeter on the brink of addiction with The Power… just an idea right now, and I kinda set up for it, but I'm not sure…**

**Anything else will be a surprise that you'll find out when I write it…**

**Thank you sooooooooo much for reading this chapter, this story, and braving through this crazy long rant of mine!!!**

**I'm glad that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it… it took a totally different turn from what I first intended to do (which is probably why I think the title doesn't really fit, but whatev.), but I'm happy and proud of how it turned out… **

**Until next time, this is my last time asking for Reviews… **

**Rugrat4eva**


End file.
